


Red and Black

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blood and Gore, Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Character Death, Consentacles, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Deku's dad is NOT All For One, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Endeavor wants to do things to Hawks, Enji is a bad father, Extreme Gore, Gore, Hawks has a pp and a v, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intersex, Intersex aliens, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Monsterfucking, Most of the characters will die, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Parasites, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Takami Keigo | Hawks, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Sexy Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Soft Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Some tentacles are not consentacles, Takami Keigo | Hawks Acts Like a Bird, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, The tentacles are consensual, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Dies, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia), Top Touya Todoroki, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Freshly-graduated crewmate Hawks is assigned his first mission with a crew.Trained for detecting and identifying Imposters, he befriends the mysterious Dabi, who has apparently survived multiple missions even when Imposters have killed the rest of his crew.What secrets will Hawks find, working with his crew and trying his best to survive.
Relationships: Background DustBunny, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya, dabihawks
Comments: 88
Kudos: 374





	1. Dropship

**Author's Note:**

> So we got ourselves an Among Us AU for DabiHawks. Obviously murder and violent themes are present
> 
> Hawks is a bird alien, Dabi's an Imposter. It somehow will have sex scenes in the later chapters involving tentacles and oviposition, so be warned. Heed the tags.
> 
> Backstory for Dabi and Hawks in this AU:
> 
> twitter.com/SecretiveTalons/status/1336752768854470662

Hawks had always hated the damn helmets.

They made him feel dizzy with panic, reminders of tight spaces that he was shoved into to get him "used to working in tight quarters" for when he would complete his first mission.

Until they were safely boarded onto the ship, all members of the crew were forbidden from removing the stupid things, for fear of being infected by outside influences.

Bullshit, Hawks thought to himself.

It was just so the Commission could hide their faces to dehumanise them, he knew that much. They didn't like to remember that there were people behind the helmets, people who were being killed and torn apart just because the Commission wanted to colonise more worlds.

Not that he was human himself. Just a glorified sniffer dog, trained to hunt Imposters.

Hawks was a young Aviaform taken from his home because his species had found a way to avoid the plague that was spreading throughout the rest of the Commission's Allied Planetary System.

He sighed softly, looking over the rainbow of crewmates, each with their own colour scheme. Hawks didn't know a single one of them, he was just added last minute because of a sudden scare from another crew out in space.

The colours of each crewmate's suit had no real meaning Hawks knew that much. It was just a way to identify individuals when the helmets were worn and faces were hidden.

Hawks jolted out of his thoughts when a white-gloved hand tapped his shoulder, turning to them quickly.

His wings spread out in panic before he got a control over them. He couldn't show off too much of his true self, even if the crew were aware of him being an Aviaform.

The more human he looked, the less chance of being killed by the crewmates, after all. Nobody knew exactly what the Imposters looked like, so anything alien was seen as dangerous.

Hawks could never hide his wings, however. It just distracted him, with all the sensations and stifling them was so damn painful.

"So, you must be this "Hawks" I've heard so much about, huh?" The voice coming from the suit was feminine. Looking through her visor, Hawks saw no features that would mark her as an Imposter, so he relaxed.

The white-suited woman laughed softly at his slumped shoulders, slapping his shoulder in a rough but friendly way.

"The name's Rumi, codename Mirko! You're a little young to be going out into space, aren't ya? Just a lil' chick only just outta the nest..."

Hawks was startled by her bluntness, but it was nice to focus on something other than his mission and the high stakes placed upon his shoulders.

"Twenty-three is not that old for a first mission," He responded softly, with a slight snort. "I heard that Captain Todoroki's firstborn was only like... 18 on his first mission."

"That mission was a disaster, I heard, we cannot compare that to this mission," A male voice spoke up, the brown-suited man regarding Rumi and Hawks calmly.

"Oh yeah it was. Didn't they all... y'know..." Rumi dragged her thumb across where her neck would be underneath the helmet. "They had to blow the ship outta the sky... must've been tough on Captain Todoroki though, losing his firstborn son..."

Hawks grimaced. In the corner of his eye, he'd noted the black-suited crew member twitching at the mention of Captain Todoroki, but he thought nothing of it as he turned to the man in the brown suit.

"You're Kamui, right? Famous extraterrestrial botanist?"

"That's right," Kamui nodded. "Hopefully I can discover something new, something that can be beneficial to our mission."

"Plants are only good for eating, studying them sounds boring!" Rumi chimed in. "My job is best! Security, I'm gonna whoop the asses of those stupid fakers~"

"We have to detect them first..." Hawks rolled his eyes. "We can't just beat up innocent people... the Commission have lost too many innocent crewmates that way. We can't exactly afford to keep training people, especially when nobody wants to risk getting murdered."

"Well, if they're sus, then I'm gonna make 'em pay for it!" Rumi thumped her foot upon the ground.

"Nice to have you on the team, Hawks, your job is pretty damn vital," Kamui nodded, before going back to reading on his tablet.

Rumi just huffed softly, looking at the rest of the crew before pointing at them with a huge grin on her face.

"Listen up, you fucks! You better hope I don't catch you being a faker, or I'll kick your ass and send you packing~!"

Most of the other crew looked to each other, mumbling in concern and some fear. Rumi was too feisty for them, it seemed. At least she wanted to protect the crew on hand, hopefully.

Looking around after Mirko's little speech, Hawks noticed the grey-suited person shifting nervously, glancing to the one in the black-suit before the two went to take their seats in the dropship. It was almost time for them to get going.

Hawks ended up being seated next to the black-suited crew member in the dropship as they departed to join the main ship.

He tapped his fingers against his thigh nervously, glancing to the other, who stared right back at him.

Hawks' eyes caught a flash of turquoise from behind the visor, something about them making Hawks feel strange, though he didn't think he was in danger. He looked away quickly, releasing a soft breath that he'd not even realised he'd been holding.

He'd know more once his mind was calmer, once the helmets were off and he would be able to get right to work.

In an attempt to distract himself, he pulled up the crew logs he'd been given on his tablet, just so he knew who he'd be working with.

>   1. Captain Yukiko Sakurame. Pink Suit.
>   2. Hawks (REDACTED). Red Suit.
>   3. Dabi (Name Unknown). Black Suit.
>   4. Tomura Shigaraki. Grey Suit.
>   5. Mirko (Rumi Usagiyama). White Suit.
>   6. Kamui Woods (Shinji Nishiya). Brown Suit.
>   7. Mount Lady (Yuu Takeyama). Purple Suit.
>   8. Best Jeanist (Tsunagu Hakamada). Blue Suit.
>   9. Gran Torino (Sorahiko Torino). Yellow Suit.
>   10. Snatch (Sajin Higawara). Tan Suit.
> 


After a while of going through his files, he glanced over at the black-suited man, trying to think of something to say. He was interested in him, especially when he realised who exactly Dabi was.

"Hey, so... what are you in for?" Hawks joked, but instantly regretted it. God, he sounded like some lame-ass at a bar, trying to pick up ladies.

A soft snort came from the taller crew member and Hawks pouted.

The guy was laughing at him! How rude... Hawks wanted to speak, but was stopped by the other's reply.

"I'm only here because they needed to fill up crew numbers..."

Hawks was surprised at how deep Dabi's voice was, even more puzzled at what he said.

"But you're Dabi, right? I've heard of you. You're the one who they say can survive any Imposter attack... you've racked up quite a reputation..."

Hawks blushed as he caught himself rambling, embarrassment causing his face to heat up.

"That's me, yeah. Didn't realise I'd have a rookie fanboying over me~" Dabi's lips quirked up into a smirk, but it was hidden by the helmet.

The Aviaform's wings fluffed up as he felt his blush grow darker. Even though Dabi couldn't see it, Hawks wanted to hide his face.

"I hope that your information will be valuable to my work, Dabi!" He responded, almost too eagerly.

Dabi was about to speak, when Captain Yukiko began to speak.

"Buckle up, folks! We're about to reach our destination!" She called out, looking around at her crew. "Let's hope we all make it back home alive."

"We should. We have the Commission's rising star on board with us~" Takeyama spoke up, waving her hand towards Hawks. "He'll make sure to sniff out those Imposters."

Hawks felt the pressure of his work falling upon his shoulder's again when everyone looked at him. He couldn't see their faces but he could feel their expectations and his mind was sinking into panic, trying hard not to let it get the best of him. If he fucked up, innocent crewmates would be killed by those parasitic bastards and he would be the one to take the fall for it.

This was his first mission, he couldn't just freak out now! 

But, his mind had focused on everything that could go wrong and his head spun with each gruesome and terrifying possibility.

He jumped in surprise as a hand rested atop of his head. Hawks looked up at Dabi, confused. The man had lifted his visor enough to show Hawks a reassuring smile before lowering it again before anyone else saw it.

"Everyone's counting on you, little bird. I know you won't let us down."


	2. Electrical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash of sad backstory in this chapter and the first murder! It may be quite gruesome so I apologise in advance.
> 
> First murder is a random OC crew member because I couldn't think of ten people to be part of the crew.
> 
> I'm avoiding students and popular pros/characters because I don't wanna kill them off.
> 
> The rest of the LOV may make appearance in later chapters though.

_"Mama...!" The young bird struggled as he was dragged away from the older Aviaform, her dove-like body squirming and wings flapping desperately._

_The suited men held his mother tightly as a Commission Official stood in front of him. He winced as she gripped his chin to look at him, his terrified squeaks making his mother become more distressed as she tried to get back to her baby bird._

_"Let him go! He has nothing to do with my husband's crimes! Keigo..! Let go of my Keigo!" The mother shrieked as she tried to claw her way free, before the sharp sting of a needle sent her into slumber._

_The young Aviaform cried as he saw her slump down to the floor._

_"Mama... please wake up! What happened...? Mama, mama...!" Hawks was fighting against the Official's grip, but he was not strong enough to fly away, his claws not quite big enough to fight back._

_"This one's eyes are clear, unlike the other subjects we've worked on. We'll take him."_

_Hawks cried out in fear as he was scooped up by a man and taken away, still screaming for his mother._

* * *

"Ah!" Hawks sat up quickly as he jolted awake, hand clutching at his chest as his breath caught within. He could feel tears drying on his face and he got out of bed, silent as he walked through the empty halls.

It had been three days since they'd been dropped off onto the ship and so far, Hawks hadn't been able to detect any sign of Imposter activity. 

Maybe their intelligence was incorrect? Maybe there wasn't any Imposters this mission...

As he rounded the corner towards Electrical, however, he came across a grisly scene, panic rising like bile in his throat.

Tentacles were draped over a body and a sick crunching sound could be heard, a horrific sound that made Hawks gag as it continued.

The body itself was... horrifically strange, with the stomach distended yet untouched despite the limbs and face being mangled.

As the tentacles retreated into a nearby vent, Hawks walked forward only to be stopped by a hand grabbing him by the shoulder and dragging him backwards. The other hand covered his mouth before he could scream.

"Hey, lil' bird... shh, shh... it's okay, don't panic..." The familiar deep drawl whispered into Hawks' ear and he went still, giving up the fight.

Dabi sighed, slowly letting him go and holding him close, staring at the mess of a dead body with disdain.

Hawks pushed him away once his mind had cleared of the panic of finding his crewmate dead and mangled in such a way.

"What the hell, Dabi? We need to report it... who even... oh god..." Hawks' wings were puffed up in stress as he tried to glare at the taller man.

"We can't help her now, Hawks. But you saw the tentacles... right? It was still within attacking distance, you wanna get killed?" Dabi responded, shaking his head. "We need to make sure that thing is gone before we even think about reporting anything, okay?"  
  
Hawks frowned slightly, glancing back towards the body.

"What did they do to her...?" He whispered, trying to keep himself calm. Looking up at Dabi, he noticed the furrowed brow, assuming it to be worry.

"It happened on one of my previous missions... 'cause the humans adapted to kill the Imposters, those things adapted to breed quicker and increase their numbers," Dabi grabbed Hawks' arm gently to lead him away. "C'mon, let's grab a coffee and then we'll call the meeting. If we're freaking out, it'll look suspicious to the others, considering we're the only two witnesses..."

Hawks let himself be led away from the scene, his form trembling as the image of that poor girl's body stuck in his mind.

Once Dabi had led Hawks away, the Imposter in the grey suit slowly crawled out of the vent, stretching out his tentacles to grab the arm he'd been eating, dragging it back into the vent so he could finish it without being disturbed.

* * *

"Ugh... who called a meeting so early?" Takeyama yawned, staring around at the people sat around the table. Most everyone was tired, having woken up or wanting to return to sleep after doing night-shift tasks.

"Yeah! I'll kick your ass if it ain't important!" Rumi slammed her hand down on the table.

Hawks jolted, wings flared out as he was startled by the loud sound. Dabi was sat next to him, gently pushing the wing that had hit him. On the other side, Shigaraki just grumbled.

"Hawks called the meeting... get your wing out of my face, dumb bird," Shigaraki huffed.

The Aviaform blushed in embarrassment, folding his wings and tapping at the table. He took a deep breath before speaking, glancing to Dabi as if looking for affirmation. Dabi simply nodded.

"Yeah, it was me. And it's important because... we found a dead body last night..." Hawks started. After calming down, the realisation that he had failed to detect anyone before a murder happened had hit him and he didn't feel so good about it.

"What?! Who?" Rumi hopped up, looking at the others in the group.

"It was Yukiko," Dabi stated softly, releasing a low sigh. "Going after our mission leader is a little risky..."

"She wasn't much of a leader, she just lazed around whilst others did her dirty work," Shigaraki snorted softly.

"Where is her body?" Kamui spoke up, head tilted to the side. 

"We had to use the airlock to eject her," Hawks sighed softly. "If we didn't do it in time, the parasites would've hatched and we'd be in trouble."

"Parasites?!" Takeyama looked horrified, and the others around the table whispered.

A voice called out above the others, one that had simply been listening before. The blue-suited crewmate stared at Hawks intensely, eyes narrowed.

"And how do you know that there would be parasites?" He asked calmly.

"Because I have experience with these fuckers. Are you seriously throwing suspicion at our only way to detect the Imposters, Jeanist?" Dabi glared at the man.

Hawks shifted in his seat nervously. Although he knew he was innocent, he could understand that the others would be suspicious of him. He was the newcomer, and he wasn't exactly human in the first place...

"I'm just saying," Jeanist shrugged. "There were only two witnesses, so it must be either one of you two."

The rest of the table gasped and whispered to each other, Hawks frowning slightly.

"Hawks? An Imposter?" Rumi slammed her hands down again, laughing harshly. "He's too much of a wimp to take down the boss, even if she was a lazy ass!"

Dabi just released a soft hum, tapping his fingers across the table.

"I say we should wait for more evidence before pointing fingers at people," He stared pointedly at Jeanist, turquoise gaze intense.

"Hm, well before anyone else dies, let's hope our "Imposter hunter" can find those parasites before it's too late. Because without Yukiko, we're gonna have to step up to work harder.

After a rather quick but heated discussion, the vote was skipped.

* * *

Hawks was sat back in his room, hiding away from the rest of the ship. 

His tasks had been finished rather quickly, so he'd decided to try and relax, to try to calm down and get rid of the memories in his mind. That poor girl... she had been brutalised. What kinda monsters were the Imposters? What would become of him if they caught him...?

The tears had fallen without him noticing, his fists clenched in his lap.

"Hey, little bird? What's wrong?" Hawks looked up in shock as he felt Dabi sit next to him. He turned to the older man, startled as he was pulled into a hug. "Shh, it's okay, Hawks. It's okay..."  
  
"It's not okay-" His voice cracked and he hated it so much, but Dabi brought a warm hand to cup his cheek, swiping his thumb to brush the tears away.

"Your first time is never pleasant... but it's not your fault. Imposters are sly," Dabi stated softly.

"They sent me with this crew to protect them! But... I already failed..." Hawks was trying his best to compose himself. He hated this moment of weakness, he was supposed to be a professional!

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just... don't bottle it up, okay? Talk to me, little bird..."

Hawks shook his head.

"I... I'm fine. I'll just work harder... I'll show that I can be trusted and that I'll protect our crew!"

Dabi sighed softly, before ruffling Hawks' hair. 

"Don't run yourself too ragged, kid. And don't worry about what they think. You are innocent and they will see that, okay?"

Hawks was quiet, letting himself be held by Dabi as his tears dried. Why was he so kind? It felt so familiar, yet it also unnerved him that he trusted this man after knowing him for just four days.

"Thanks, Dabi... I'm glad you got my back."

"No problem, little bird. You're a good kid, with a strong heart. I know you'll do just fine. You should rest before dinner, you're on the night-shift tasks with me again."

Hawks nodded, his cheeks pink as Dabi raised his hand to ruffle his hair once again before getting up to leave.

"See you later, Dabi..." Hawks murmured as he laid down to try and sleep.


	3. Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi and Shiggy talk and almost get caught, but Dabi is left thinking about things he'd rather not remember.
> 
> Hawks and Dabi get to know each other a little bit better, but another body is discovered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Imposters get their canon powers because I think that'd be hella cool and they /are/ murder aliens so let them have their full murder potential.

"You sure seem to be sticking up for that birdbrain a lot..." 

In storage, Shigaraki was sat atop some boxes, ruby gaze fixed on Dabi, who was leaning against the doorway as he smoked a cigarette.

The white-haired Imposter stretched out a tentacle to swipe it out of his hand and put it out. He'd always hated it when his kin smoked, the fumes always made his skin itchy.

Dabi just rolled his eyes, releasing a low grunt of annoyance.

"We have to fool him into trusting us, boss. If he suspects even just a little, he'll blow our whole cover and we'll be thrown outta the airlock."

"We could just kill him before he can figure it out, Dabi~" Shigaraki laughed, pulling his tentacle back to make a stabbing gesture.

Dabi reacted quickly, dragging the younger Imposter down from the boxes, tentacles wrapped around him and knife-sharp claws outstretched to strike.

"We keep him alive."

Shigaraki hissed, gripping one of Dabi's tentacles with all five fingers, watching the tendril dry out and start to crack.

Dabi released a low growl of pain, before simply tearing it off as he let go of Shigaraki.

"Oh? Does someone have a **crush**...?" Shigaraki backed off, grin stretched wide and sharp teeth bared as he started to laugh.

A burst of blue flame was released, but Dabi had made sure not to actually harm his leader.

"It's not that. I just think he'd be a good alibi..."

Dabi was not about to admit that a part of him found the little bird too familiar, in a way that made his chest ache. He supposed his long-lost "humanity" was still present. Gross.

Shigaraki just rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Sounds like a crush to me, though.

"Shut up-" Dabi paused as he heard the door close, eyes narrowed. 

"What was that?" Shigaraki instantly froze up, tentacles retracting as he took his human disguise.

"Dunno... I'll go see..."

Dabi cracked his knuckles, leaving the storage room.

His eyes narrowed in malice as he noted the tan-suited crewmate running towards the emergency button, tentacles shooting out as he grabbed the man.

"What a shame... you shouldn't be listening in on people's private conversations..." He drawled, watching the man struggle.

"You traitor! No wonder you survived so many attacks, you're one of them!" Snatch raised his voice. "Right under our noses, too! How can you do that! Do you monsters not realise what you're doing, do you ever think about the families of those you so brutally slaughtered-"

Dabi let his tentacles blaze up with azure flame, grinning as he dragged the man closer.

"What the hell?!" Snatch cried out as he felt the flames licking his skin, burning away parts of his suit.

"You're not even worth toying around with. Just die already, old man..." Dabi grinned madly as he simply pulled the man apart.

Bones snapped and crunched, before a sickening tear echoed in the empty hallway as Dabi pulled the man in half, dropping the parts across the ground.

He burnt off his own tentacles to get rid of the bloodied evidence, but left the body as a warning as he walked away, taking human form.

A mad laughter left his lips.

* * *

_The red-haired boy toppled as he was backhanded in the face by the larger, imposing man._

_"Why must you continue to rebel against me? The Commission told me you've been messing with Hawks again during your training..."_

_The boy stood up on shaking limbs, glaring at the man. But Enji Todoroki stood taller, glaring down as if the boy was just a mere rodent. He hated it. Hated how his father always looked down on him like that._

_"They were making him work too hard! He's only a couple years younger than I am, father-"_

_He gasped out as he was shoved against the wall, his father's fist hitting the wall next to his head._

_"That is not your place. You know how important Hawks' work is. Do you want to become Imposter bait? You are meant to be in line to become a Captain. Do not bring shame upon this family, boy."_

_"Father...?" A smaller voice chimed in, with a tiny boy peeping soon after, mismatched eyes wide with fear._

_"It's alright, Shoto. I'm coming..."_

_Enji left the room, not even bothering to spare his firstborn son a second glance._

* * *

"Dabi... Dabi! Hello! Earth to Dabi...!"

Dabi was startled out of his thoughts, releasing a panicked growl before looking down to see familiar gold eyes staring up at him. He released a soft sigh, fixing his expression to a calm smile.

Hawks flinched at the growl.

"S-sorry... You just spaced out but like, you said we were on night-shift tasks and I just wanted to find you... I overslept just a little bit, I'm sorry!"

Dabi just chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Hawks' hair before tilting up his chin to meet his eyes.

Hawks looked surprised at the action, his wide-eyed stare fixed on Dabi.

"Relax, little bird. You don't have to be perfect, long as the tasks get done," He responded, staring at Hawks' mouth curiously.

Dabi swiped a thumb over Hawks' bottom lip before pulling it down, looking at the sharpened canine teeth poking out. He prodded one of them with a soft hum, almost amused at how flustered Hawks looked.

"You have fangs, huh? How cute..."

"What...?" Hawks was surprised by the comment, fluffy brow furrowed in confusion. His freckled cheeks were tinted with a deep pink as Dabi let go of his face to pat his shoulders.

Dabi was amused by the reaction.

"C'mon, lil' bird. We got shit to do, right? Just stay close to me and it'll be okay."

Hawks nodded, following after Dabi like a lost duckling. He was still thinking about how Dabi had touched his lip, how gentle the movement had been... no! He couldn't be thinking about a fellow crewmate in such a way. Getting a crush on another crewmate would be totally unprofessional!

But... Dabi did have pretty eyes and he was always looking out for him...

The Aviaform startled as he heard Dabi's voice, wings spread out in shock.

"Easy, you got lost in your head again... you need to stop overthinking things," Dabi smirked slightly, wondering what Hawks was thinking about. The little bird's cheeks were still red after all. 

"I'm okay!" Hawks puffed up, making Dabi chuckle at how cute the action was.

"Alright then, let's keep going... we'll save Storage for last."

Dabi didn't want Hawks to discover Snatch's dead body, the poor kid didn't need to see another gruesome scene right after witnessing Yukiko's death so recently. He hoped Shigaraki would at least clean up the mess.

Hawks hummed softly as he walked beside Dabi, trying to focus on his task. He had to be alert, he had to make sure he detected the Imposters in time.

He completed his tasks, with Dabi constantly hovering around, looking out for any signs of Shigaraki or more dead bodies.

"So..." Hawks decided to strike up a conversation. "Where are you from?"

Dabi paused, trying to think of a place. He couldn't remember much of his human side's life, but he couldn't exactly reveal the original home planet of his kind. So, he just gave up on that.

"Eh, it's not important, Hawks. The place never felt much like home. It's why I chose to come here."

"Oh..." Hawks was silent for a few moments. "I was raised in the Fukuoka base, but I originally came from what you humans call "Aviar". It's a nice place, lots of forests and mountains... and "bird people" like me."

"Sounds nicer than Earth... why did you end up being raised in Fukuoka?"

Hawks went silent at the question, eyes fixed on the floor.

Dabi looked worried, reaching out for him.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to talk-"

"They took me away..." Hawks whispered, biting his lip. "My dad was apparently a murderer, wanted in several planets in the Commission's Allied Planetary System... I... don't understand why me and mama were punished for it..."

Dabi felt rage bubble under his skin, but something about the story felt like he'd already been told this information before. It felt too familiar.

"That's... terrible... why do you help us humans if they have only caused you pain?" The man asked, brow furrowed.

"I just wanna show them that I am good..." Hawks released a nervous laugh. "Maybe it's because I was conditioned to please humans, but I just don't wanna fail."

The Aviaform released a confused chirp as Dabi held him close, face shoved into Dabi's chest.

"Hawks... only you can decide whether you are good enough. It doesn't matter what they think... you're not a machine or a puppet."

"But I still have my mission... I still want to be good-"

"You're fine just how you are. Trust me, little bird. You just keeping doing your best, and it'll pay off. And don't forget, I'm still in your corner-"

A blaring siren echoed through the halls of the ship suddenly.

Hawks released a panicked whine at the sound, burying his face in Dabi's chest. Dabi just sighed softly, petting Hawks' hair before slowly letting him go. 

"I guess it's meeting time, lil' bird. Wonder what they want."

* * *

"Someone killed Snatch!" Takeyama cried out as everyone gathered. "Tan uniform, it had to be him but... I didn't see any traces of who did it..."

"The body was a few hours old when Lady and I found it," Kamui stated with a worried frown. "There were... burn marks around. It was Storage."

"Burn marks? The Imposters are fire-types?" Shigaraki snorted softly.

"It is possible..." A wheezy voice piped up. Everyone looked around in shock at Gran Torino, the oldest member of the crew and a veteran who'd trained the legendary Grand Captain, All Might.

"What? They can burn us? I heard they got tentacles and teeth!" Rumi looked incredulous, stomping her foot on the ground in irritation.

Hawks noticed how most of the crew seemed to be used to her rabbit-like outbursts, though he also saw how Shigaraki gulped and shifted in his seat. That was rather suspicious... wait, no. He noticed the pink blooming across Tomura's normally-pale cheeks.

Oh, so it was like that.

Dabi remained silent, just watching as the others around the table argued.

"Those two have been awfully quiet..." Jeanist stared at Hawks and Dabi calmly. Everyone quietened down at that, all gazes fixed on the two.

Hawks flinched at that, but Dabi just released a low huff.

"Again with the pointless accusations? Birdy and I were doing our night-shift tasks, neither of us went near Storage."

Hawks nodded, releasing a soft sigh. Why was Jeanist so suspicious of him? He just wanted to be good and do his tasks.

"I haven't detected any signs of Imposters... these ones aren't like the others," Hawks stated with a slight frown. "They're smarter. I just need more time."

"It has been five days, two people are dead, Hawks," Jeanist stated firmly. "Surely, even a smarter Imposter should not be able to get past you, with the training you've received.

"It's his first mission, you can't expect him to be perfect. That's too much pressure on him," Dabi glared at Jeanist.

Everyone else whispered nervously.

"We should skip for now..." Takeyama piped up, her eyes wide. "It'd be too risky. There's just not enough evidence."

"Sounds mighty sus of you, Takeyama!" Rumi pointed at her, causing everyone to gasp.

"Yeah, it actually does... how do we know you didn't kill Snatch earlier and then go off before meeting with Kamui to go back and "discover" that body, huh?" Shigaraki seemed quick to join in with Rumi.

"I've known her a long time, she can't be the Imposter-" Kamui spoke up in protest, but the whispering had increased.

The vote began, with Takeyama trying to prove her innocence with Kamui.

Hawks wasn't sure what to think, but it did seem so suspicious. And with most everyone else set on ejecting her, maybe it was better to be safe than sorry...

The voting had ended rather quickly.

With six out of eight of the crewmates voting to eject Takeyama, her fate was sealed.

She was ushered to the airlock, kicking and screaming in panic. 

"It wasn't me! It wasn't... I swear...! Please don't do this! Please...!"

Her final screams as she was ejected via the airlock were heart-wrenching, and Hawks didn't know if he had made the right decision. The sounds had reminded him of his mother when he was being taken away.

Maybe he should have voted to skip...

As everyone went their separate ways, Hawks couldn't help but to notice how Jeanist's suspicious gaze had never left him.


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks makes a report to his superiors, but it doesn't go so well.
> 
> Luckily, Rumi is there to be a good friend and also maybe a matchmaker?

_""You said two people are dead? What are you doing, Hawks? There shouldn't be anyone dead at all..."_

The Aviaform flinched as he heard the annoyed tone of Captain Enji Todoroki through the external communications. He gripped onto it

"I know, sir, but... I just don't have enough evidence yet. The crew are quick to turn on each other, it makes things really overwhelming..."

_"No excuses, Hawks. You were sent to do a job and you know what will happen if you fail."_

"I can do this! I'm just trying to be extra cautious. We don't know if we ejected any innocents. Our ship's Captain is dead. We're struggling as it is-"

_"I said, I don't want excuses. The President put a lot of time and effort into your training. Make sure you weed out those Imposters soon, or you will be punished."_

As Captain Todoroki ended the call, Hawks let his hand drop to the side, tears welling up as he slid down the wall. He was trying his best, but he was also being suspected by the other crewmates. He hated it. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't human, nor that he wasn't able to confidently back up his claims.

Sitting on the ground, Hawks pulled his knees up to his chest, wings wrapping around him in a feathery cocoon, his own little barrier from the world.

In the simulations, he'd gotten everything right.

With perfect marks, Hawks was indeed considered a prodigy, but there was always something he had to improve.

He had to act more human, wasn't allowed to chirp or preen freely, nor hop and bob his head when he was excited. And his human form was the only form he was permitted to show in the presence of humans.

Hawks had been lucky that they had permitted him to have his wings showing, but even that was so he wasn't distracted from his mission.

It wasn't fair.

He constantly was being held to standards that impressed and soothed the humans fragile minds, but the Commission had specifically chosen him because of his species and the important traits that were common to his species.

Why wasn't it enough?

Why were two people dead, when they had trained him so perfectly to detect and to hunt?

Was it just him? Was he just too weak to crumbling in an actual emergency situation? 

Hawks covered his ears as the negative voices chattered over his own thoughts, shutting his eyes tightly as tears fell.

He jolted as two white-gloved hands landed on his shoulders, wings spreading out to reveal the startled Aviaform.

"Was wondering where you were, birdbrain," Rumi grinned at him, before letting him go and sitting beside him. "Noticed you never came back after going to report to the big bosses back at base... your shadow was looking for you, by the way."

Hawks was just stunned, but he was grateful that Rumi didn't ask questions yet.

"Ah, sorry... I just needed some time..." He responded, trying to force a smile.

"Dude, relax. You don't need to explain yourself to me," Rumi's voice had softened. "You're still a rookie and everyone's piling up on you. It happens to the best of us."

Hawks sighed softly, but his posture relaxed as Rumi spoke. Ever since he'd joined the crew, Rumi had been so welcoming in her usual blunt way. He knew he could trust her, more than anyone else on the ship. She always spoke her mind and never tried to avoid or dodge any questions.

"I was put here for a reason, Rumi... but people are dead because I just can't figure it out..."

"I still think Takeyama was sus as fuck, honestly..." Rumi shrugged, before her grin returned. "Hey, did you see how quickly Tomura was to back me up?"

Hawks found himself laughing.

"He did... and when you were yelling at the crew, he was blushing! He looked terrified, too, but that blush was telling..." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Hahahaha! Really? What a simp~" Rumi snorted softly, but then she looked thoughtful. "I'd let him tap it."

"Simp? Tap it...?" Hawks was still confused at some human slang, head tilted to the side.

Rumi just patted him on the shoulder.

"I would fuck him... though he better be ready, because I would rock his world~" She declared.

Hawks' cheeks went pink at the implications, making Rumi laugh even more.

"Oh, you are so innocent, birdbrain~ I love it... Dabi's gonna eat you alive..." Rumi looked very amused by this.

"But he's human, he won't eat me...?" 

"Nooo, not like that. It means he likes you and wants to have sex with you! Wait... do your kind even have sex?"

"Of course we have sex. Can't make an egg without fertilising it..." Hawks was more puzzled.

"You lay eggs?" Rumi looked stunned. "Like actual birds on Earth?"

"Yeah... is that weird?"

"A little, but I'm human so... everything you do is weird to me~" She gently punched his arm, something Hawks had been informed was how Rumi showed affection. "Anyway, yeah. I'm pretty sure Dabi likes you. The way he looks for you, always seems to want to keep you under his protection... it's kinda creepy, but... also cute?"

Hawks' cheeks became more flushed with pink. Dabi wanted to protect him? 

It would make sense. Out of all the others on the ship, Dabi was indeed the first to defend him and always quick to rush to comfort him... and they did have a lot of shifts together.

"I see..." Hawks murmured shyly. "Maybe... I should ask?"

"Oh my god, you should. The weird tension you got... everyone sees it," Rumi just smirked. "And we might all die, so... better take that shot before it's too late, right?"

Hawks was struck with fear at the reminder of the dangers lurking around, but he managed to find calm. No need to panic, everything would turn out just fine. If he got lost to panic, things would go south quickly.

But, he was filled with a flash of hope and he went to find Dabi.

As soon as he left, Shigaraki had appeared in the room, noticing Rumi watching the Aviaform leave.

"Huh? Where's he going in a hurry?" He asked, scratching at his neck.

"He's gonna get his man~" Rumi responded with a grin.

Shigaraki looked surprised, but amused. So it wasn't just Dabi who had it bad...

* * *

Hawks wandered the hallway, wings folded and tapping his fingers together nervously. He hated wandering alone, but he had rushed to seek out Dabi without checking to see if Rumi would want to come.

Though, he was pretty sure Rumi could handle herself just fine.

Lost in thoughts, he bumped right into the back of someone, stumbling back with a yelp. Before he could actually fall, however, an arm was wrapped around his waist to steady him.

"Easy now, clumsy little bird~" Dabi smiled as he let Hawks stand on his own.

Hawks blushed as he looked up at Dabi, his heart beating in his chest as he remembered his talk with Rumi and his determination to find the older man.

"Ah! I was looking for you..." He stated shyly, averting his gaze as he felt his cheeks become more heated.

"Oh? Well, you found me~" Dabi's lips quirked up more, reaching out to gently grasp Hawks' chin to tilt his head up. "What's up?"

The Aviaform was internally screaming at the gentle touch, meeting Dabi's turquoise gaze despite being embarrassed of how flustered his expression must look.

"I..." He trailed off, trying to calm himself down. His wings were fluffed up, slowly outstretched as was his habit. Only this time, he instinctively wanted to show off his wings for Dabi, to show how vibrant the feathers were and how healthy he was.

"Take your time, we got all day," Dabi's tone was teasing as he stared into those golden eyes, the eyes of a predator.

How beautiful they were, how fitting for such a gorgeous being, the scarred male thought.

"Unless you came here to just stare at me, you gotta use your words," Dabi stated firmly, but his tone had become gentle.

Hawks took a deep breath, but his voice remained quiet as he spoke.

"I... I was talking with Rumi and she said... that you seemed to be "into" me..." He was entranced by Dabi's gaze, those eyes the colour of a tropical sea. Eyes that were way too familiar, though he couldn't place where he'd seen them before.

At Hawks' words, Dabi was surprised. So it wasn't just Shigaraki who'd noticed that he may have a little crush on the bird-like male. But, he just chuckled softly, keeping hold of Hawks' chin whilst using his other hand to gently brush some stray strands of hair away from Hawks' face.

Dabi leant down after a while, his lips brushing over Hawks' as he decided to respond.

"And... what if I do like you, little bird?" He purred, enjoying the way Hawks' breath hitched slightly at how close they had become. "What will you do then?"

Hawks couldn't respond. He had expected Dabi to deny it, or explain that the bond was merely friendly, but... he had admitted it with such ease!

He was speechless, gripping at the front of Dabi's space-suit to pull him closer. Although his heart was beating way too fast, Hawks closed the distance between their lips.

A pleased growl left Dabi as he pushed Hawks back up against a wall, holding him by the waist as he kissed him firmly and eagerly.

"Oi... get back to tasks, whippersnappers!" Gran Torino's wheezy voice echoed from the other end of the hallway as he passed by, causing the two to separate quickly.

The yellow-suited crewmate just walked past, grumbling about the youths having "too much distractions."

As Torino passed by, Hawks looked to Dabi shyly, but he smiled.

"He's right, little bird~" Dabi chuckled.

"Yeah..." Hawks was still stunned at the kiss.

Dabi just laughed, gently cupping Hawks' cheek and kissing his forehead before moving to walk off.

"I'm sure we can continue _this_ later, once our tasks are completed~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, nobody died this chapter, but that's because I have ideas.
> 
> Gotta build up more of Hawks and Dabi falling in love hahaha


	5. Admin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets some new members, and Hawks gets a deadline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming new crewmates!
> 
> Also I edited the previous chapters and tags slightly because I felt that Snatch's suit colour should've been tan because that's a similar colour to sand so...
> 
> Also yes, Hisashi is Deku's dad and NOT All For One in this fic, because I said so (sorry Deku).

_"Tomorrow, new crew members will be sent to your ship. One of them is Captain Yoroi Musha, a veteran. I expect you all to show him respect, as he will be taking over from where Captain Sakurame left off."_

Captain Todoroki's appearance on the main screen had everyone's attention, Hawks noted. He was certainly an impressive man, taking on the role of a seasoned Captain so well, imposing and with a commanding presence.

As the crew listened to this message from Headquarters, Hawks glanced to Dabi. He was scowling slightly, arms crossed as he leant against the wall to watch the message.

That was not a strange reaction, the decorated Captain had made many enemies for his aggressive and overbearing personality. But... something about the look in Dabi's eyes made Hawks nervous, though he shook it off. No need to overanalyse, even if it was his newly-gained lover.

Hawks kept his eyes on the screen, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Ever since their kiss, Dabi had rarely left his side, becoming an overprotective boyfriend. Glaring at people who got too close, always sticking up for him and making sure he'd eaten and rested enough... it was surprising to see the softer side of the usually-stoic man.

Spending time with Dabi, he'd got to know a little more about him.

Dabi liked the dark because it hurt his eyes less, how he loved heavy metal and eating chicken. Something Hawks had found himself excited by, even if it was a silly little detail.

The black-suited man had never talked about his family much, except for mentioning he had siblings, but Hawks didn't pry. Hawks knew too well about not wanting to talk about one's family situation.

_"Hawks. Before I end this "public" meeting, be on standby at Communications. HQ has an important message that only you are cleared to receive."_

Endeavor's harsh tone broke Hawks out of his thoughts, and he jolted as he stood up straight. Rumi snickered softly at his actions, giving him a knowing grin.

"Yes sir..." Hawks responded, tense and standing like a statue until Endeavor ended the public call.

Without looking at anyone else, he rushed to Communications to await the message.

He answered without hesitation when he heard the tone, hearing Endeavor's voice.

_"With the new crew, there's more risk of Imposter attack. You better get to work on sniffing out the Imposters."_

"Yes sir," Hawks responded, trying to keep his tone even despite the panic settling into his chest.

_"You have three weeks to ensure the Imposters are dealt with. I am due to be sent to your ship then, to observe your crew and mission more closely."_

"Wait... really?" Hawks was amazed. Captain Todoroki was rarely sent by the Commission to observe a crew's progress.

_"This mission is vital for the Commission. I will see to it personally that the mission gets completed."_

"Of course, sir..."

_"Complete your mission, Hawks. Even if they suspect you, you are the Commission's most-valuable asset."_

"Yes, sir!"

_"Do not tell anyone about my incoming arrival. That is a direct order from HQ."_

"R-right!"

With that, Endeavor ended the call.

"Fuck..." Hawks ran a hand through his hair, brow furrowed in worry. Three weeks was a long time, but the Imposters could've increased their numbers by then...

He had to find them, fast.

* * *

"What is it, Shiggy?" Dabi noted Shigaraki sat with one of his devices, a cruel grin on his face.

"We better step up our game, Dabi," Came the response as Shigaraki looked to the man. "I overheard your bird's conversation. The big man is coming to the ship in three weeks."

"What...?" Dabi narrowed his eyes, fangs bared slightly as he clenched his fists. Rage boiled under the surface of his skin.

"Yeah, three weeks. Hawks would be keeping it a secret... but we always gotta be one step ahead~"

Dabi grunted in annoyance.

"Maybe we should leave him a ghost ship to find..." He paused for a few moments. "Actually... no. Who knows what he'd do to our poor survivors..."

"Survivors?" Shigaraki raised an eyebrow, before smirking at Dabi. "Oh, you wanna keep your little bird alive, huh? Perhaps it's a good idea..."

The healthy parts of Dabi's cheeks were flushed at that.

"He's not- I just... think he's compatible for our spawn. That's all..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean, you want him to be full of **_your_** spawn. Dabi, you can't really hide anything from me. I've known you since we took you from the ruins of that ship."

Dabi just huffed, but shrugged his shoulders.

"That obvious, huh?"

"A little bit, yeah," Shigaraki rolled his eyes, scratching under his chin. "He's an Aviaform though, I suppose he'd be the perfect broodmother... I heard they can survive the process of making more of us..."

"Enough with the creepy broodmother crap-" Dabi snapped, releasing a growl as he felt protective. "It's not like that. The bird's... familiar to the remnants of my humanity. It makes my chest feel weird..."

"Oh, gross. You have... feelings for Hawks? Like, more than just wanting him to have your spawn?"

"It's not that gross. If it were, you wouldn't be ogling the one who acts like a rabbit," Dabi sneered, enjoying the way Shigaraki looked flustered.

"That's different! I don't have feelings, I just want to use her as my broodmother!"

"Uh-huh... you know she'd kick your ass. Hell, she'd probably make you her bitch~" A low laugh came from Dabi's throat.

"N-no she wouldn't!" The scruffy-haired Imposter was as red as a strawberry now.

"Good luck, brat~" Dabi just patted Shigaraki on the head, hopping back as the younger Imposter lashed out.

"Tsk... just you wait and see. I'll make her _my_ bitch! Then you'll eat your words, Dabi!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say~"

Dabi waved a hand as he walked off, laughing to himself.

* * *

Hawks was waiting in the main lobby.

Today was the day the new recruits arrived on ship, and he was determined to sniff out any Imposters. They'd been quiet since Takeyama was cast out, so that meant that their choice to vote to eject her was justified, Hawks had convinced himself.

He pulled up the files on his tablet for the updated files of the crew.

>   1. _~~Captain Yukiko Sakurame. Pink Suit.~~_
>   2. Hawks (REDACTED). Red Suit.
>   3. Dabi (Name Unknown). Black Suit.
>   4. Tomura Shigaraki. Grey Suit.
>   5. Mirko (Rumi Usagiyama). White Suit.
>   6. Kamui Woods (Shinji Nishiya). Brown Suit.
>   7. _~~Mount Lady (Yuu Takeyama). Purple Suit.~~_
>   8. Best Jeanist (Tsunagu Hakamada). Blue Suit.
>   9. Gran Torino (Sorahiko Torino). Yellow Suit.
>   10. _~~Snatch (Sajin Higawara). Tan Suit.~~_
>   11. Captain Yoroi Musha. Maroon Suit.
>   12. Edgeshot (Shinya Kamihara). Dark Blue Suit.
>   13. Wash (Shimizu Senjo). Cyan Suit.
>   14. Slidin' Go (Tatsuyuki Tokoname). Lime Green Suit.
>   15. Hisashi Midoriya. Green Suit.
>   16. Crust (Akihito Hogotate). Dark Green Suit.
>   17. Uwabame (Aimiko Hebikami). Magenta Suit.
>   18. Akira Kudamono. Orange Suit.
>   19. Recovery Girl (Shuzenji). Lavender Suit.
>   20. Loud Cloud (Oboro Shirakumo). Sky Blue Suit.
> 


The crew would have been at full capacity, if the deaths hadn't occurred. But, now he was looking at the crew files, a pang of regret took hold of his chest. Three out of twenty were dead in only a week. That wouldn't do at all.

Captain Musha was very intimidating, for an old-timer, but Hawks was eager and ready to assist in any way that he could.

A pang of guilt hit him when he looked at the man in the sky blue space-suit. He looked so young, even more so than Hawks himself...

Dabi squeezing his hand brought him out of his spiral before it could really take hold. Hawks smiled, looking to Dabi with relief, allowing himself a moment of softness as he slightly leant himself against the taller man.

Hawks had become aware of the orange-suited man watching them, becoming awkward as a result. There was something about his demeanour that rubbed Hawks the wrong way, but he couldn't see any signs of the ginger-haired male being an Imposter... but he would keep an eye out.

Once everyone had been settled in, Dabi had whisked Hawks away to do tasks, alone together.

"You alright, Hawks?" He'd asked the Aviaform as they were out of earshot from the others, arms eagerly wrapping around Hawks' slender waist.

Dabi smiled as he felt Hawks leant against him, hand raised to gently pet over Hawks' wings.

"I'm fine," Hawks shivered lightly at the touch, a soft chirp leaving him on instinct, causing him to blush when he realised he'd done it. "I... just don't trust Orange... Kudamono seems very suspicious..."

Dabi continued to gently pet those crimson plumes.

"You didn't bring that up to the others though," He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't wanna cause a fuss when they've only just arrived. I don't have the evidence yet."

"Mm, fair enough~" Dabi was still playing with Hawks' wings, amused at how Hawks continued to make soft chirps despite trying to keep quiet.

He let go of the bird-like man, only to hold his hands.

"If he gives you any trouble, I'll keep you safe," Dabi declared, masking his crueller intentions behind a gentle smile as he cupped his little bird's cheek, leaning forwards to kiss him.

Hawks kissed back eagerly, wings fluffing up even more to show off how soft and healthy his feathers were.

"God, you're so cute~" Dabi chuckled as he gently squished Hawks' face, delivering a couple more kisses to those soft lips.

Glancing over Hawks' shoulder, he'd noticed the orange-suited male watching them. Dabi gave a cold, deadly glare as he instantly recognised the man as another Imposter.

He wasn't going to let this bastard even think about touching what belonged to him.


	6. Engine Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated when Hawks gets hurt.
> 
> Dabi goes on the warpath, but also can't reveal his true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made OCs only to kill them one chapter afterwards. It's important for the later reveal for Dabi, I promise. 
> 
> There is a brief scene of sexual assault, be warned! The culprit gets wrecked, but it's still there.
> 
> Also, Hisashi is not Hizashi. Hisashi is Midoriya's dad. Hizashi is Present Mic, but Mic doesn't feature in this fic bc I refuse to kill loud dad.

Hawks was alone in the halls, yawning softly.

Dabi wasn't around, his tasks were all scheduled on a different shift, and Shigaraki had claimed Dabi's attention for some free time so the black-suited crewmate wasn't able to come with Hawks.

The halls were awfully quiet, Hawks mused as he looked around. Didn't Uwabame come down this way? Where was she?

He'd get his answer as he entered the engine room to replenish the fuel for one of the engines.

The scent of blood hit him first, causing him to gasp as he looked around until he found Uwabame.

She was barely breathing, but Hawks knew she wasn't going to make it. There was too much blood and not enough time to get her to the Medical Bay.

Hawks crouched beside her.

"What happened? Who did it...?" He asked desperately.

Uwabame shook her head, twitching as blood poured from her mouth.

"Run... Hawks..." She managed to get out. "He's still-"

Any other words she said died on her tongue as a tentacle went right through her stomach, ripping out her guts as it pulled back towards an open vent.

Hawks gagged as a fresh bloodied scent filled the air, but he forced himself to get up, staring at the vent where orange eyes glowed from within.

"You bastard..." He knew he should run, but he also knew that the venting Imposter could go practically anywhere in the ship. He had to stop him.

As the tentacles rushed towards him, Hawks defended with his wings, jumping back before grabbing one of the tentacles to pull on it.

God, he wished he wasn't stuck in his human form, but he remained stubborn as he grabbed at the tentacles, tugging the creature forwards only to be dragged back towards the vent.

"My my my... if it isn't that little chicken whom everyone seems so interested in~" The voice was harsh, distorted as sharp teeth were bared.

Hawks merely growled in response, removing his gloves so he could use his claws to tear into the Imposter's tentacles, which continued to creep around his body.

The Imposter hissed, before whipping Hawks in the face, the ends sharpening to slice across the Aviaform's lip.

Caught off-guard by the blow to the face, Hawks found himself ensnared by the slimy appendages, the scent of oranges hitting his nose. It made him wrinkle his nose as dizziness washed over him.

"I guess I can't blame Dabi..." He murmured to himself, stepping out of the vent to reveal his human body, clothed in orange. "You do look quite cute, and we always do like broodmothers who can bear more than one clutch...~"

In Hawks' haze, he could barely make sense of what the Imposter said, the weird orange-scented slime making him slowly start to lose consciousness.

The last thing he could feel before passing out was writhing tentacles, sliding up his shirt and down his pants.

* * *

Dabi had seen it on the cameras.

He'd escaped from Shigaraki's chat, not wanting to hear about his "dinner date" with Rumi. No, Dabi wanted to watch over Hawks, to make sure he was doing okay... and that the orange brat wasn't making any moves on him.

Upon witnessing Uwabame's murder, and Hawks heading straight towards the grisly scene, Dabi sprung into action, rushing down the halls.

On the way, he'd caught the attention of Oboro and Hisashi. He didn't want them to come along with him because it meant he couldn't use his own powers to stop the other Imposter, but if he could save Hawks easier, he would not complain and just take the assistance.

"What the fuck?!" Came the startled cry of Oboro, who'd ended up running into the engine room first, drawing a gun to aim at the orange-suited Imposter.

Dabi's heart dropped as he forced himself to slide to a stop inside of the Engine room. His cheeks went pale and his eyes were burning with rage.

The Imposter was fondling Hawks with his tentacles, but the Aviaform wasn't moving. One of his wings was reduced to the baby feathers, mangled and bloodied feathers spread out across the floor.

"Let him go! That's disgusting! Depraved!" Oboro shouted, aiming for the mouth-like hole in the creature's stomach, where the tentacles all converged. Hisashi followed suit as he pulled out his weapon, both men shooting at the tentacles.

Kudamono snarled, whipping some of his tentacles towards the men shooting at him, but Dabi pushed them out of the way and grabbed the tentacles.

"Let him go," His voice was calm despite the fire blazing in his eyes, gripping tightly into the clawmarks left behind from Hawks' struggle.

"Aw, does loverboy think he can stop me?" Kudamono mocked, squeezing Hawks in his grasps. There was a few sickening snaps as Hawks' ribs gave way to the powerful constriction.

Dabi flipped a switchblade out from one of his pockets, tugging the tentacles in his grip before slicing at them. He didn't even flinch as gloopy black fluid leaked from the tentacles, but the men behind him gagged at the sight of it.

"If you won't let go and give up, we will kill you!" Oboro spoke up, aiming his bullets at the creature's stomach again. "We won't let another of our teammates be killed by you monsters!"

"You are outnumbered, Imposter," Hisashi's voice was calmer, but the green-haired man held his gun steady as he shot at Kudamono's leg, forcing him to fall to one knee.

His tentacles didn't loosen, however, one of them wrapped around Hawks' neck.

"Stop shooting me or I'll snap his pretty little neck like a twig~" The orange Imposter laughed cruelly, squeezing Hawks by the throat.

Oboro and Hisashi backed off swiftly, lowering their weapons. What could they do? The creature wasn't even bothered about the bullets in it...

Dabi, however, didn't seem to be as intimidated. He simply stabbed his switchblade straight into the belly of the beast, where the tentacles attached to the body.

Subtly checking to see if the terrified humans could see what he was doing, Dabi chose to use his fire to burn the Imposter's body, the quickly-heating blade slicing through.

Kudamono screeched, trying to wave his tentacles to attack Dabi, though his grip had loosened as he cried out in pain.

"Get ready to catch Hawks," Dabi commanded, sparing one glance to the other men in the room.

As soon as the tentacles loosened, Hawks was falling to the floor, but Oboro and Hisashi caught him before he could crash onto the ground.

"Oh god... his wing..." Oboro panicked as crimson blood stained his sky blue sleeves.

Hisashi tore his own sleeves away to try and wrap what was left of Hawks' wing, to stop the bleeding.

"Oboro, Medical Bay. Now," Hisashi's tone was still calm, but his expression was distressed upon seeing his crewmate so heavily injured.

The two men rushed to bring Hawks to the safety of the Medical Bay, where the newly-appointed medic, Recovery Girl, would be waiting.

Dabi smirked once the two men had left the scene, staring down at the other Imposter as he grabbed him by the neck with a burning touch.

"You should have kept your filthy hands to yourself, you pathetic maggot~"

* * *

The alarm blaring for emergency meeting rang out throughout the ship, and everyone was swift to gather.

Oboro and Hisashi were not wearing their suits. Dabi didn't have his suit on either, he'd had to get rid of it to avoid evidence of his own status.

Kudamono was tied up, covered in blood and bullet wounds. He'd been spared by Dabi, but only so the Imposter could make a point to the other Imposters- if they dared touch what was his, they would meet a horrific fate.

Everyone had been talking and yelling, but as Captain Musha spoke, they all fell silent.

"Today, Uwabame was killed and Hawks injured by an Imposter. Although some of us already want to rush to voting, there were only three witnesses who are able to give testimony right now."

"Yeah, but we're human! We know what we saw, Captain!" Oboro jumped to his feet, pointing straight at the orange-suited man. "He killed Uwabame, and he was doing unspeakably depraved things to Hawks!"

Rumi looked enraged at that, ready to hop over the table towards Kudamono.

"Hey, easy..." Shigaraki was quick to grab her arm to stop her from fighting.

Although she shrugged it off with an aggressive grunt, Rumi sat back down in her seat, arms crossed over her chest.

"He's guilty as all sin. He was giving Hawks weird looks all day before this shit happened! Bad vibes..." She huffed, foot thumping on the ground.

"Surely three witnesses is enough? Plus he is clearly covered in blood, and neither me nor Hisashi are liars!" Oboro was still pointing at the accused.

"It wasn't me!" The orange-clad man yelled. "I'm being set up!"

"We should ask Hawks, then that would be four witnesses to Orange being an Imposter!" Slidin' Go piped up, rubbing his chin.

"You will not bother Hawks whilst he is recovering!" Recovery Girl stated harshly, giving the man an irritated look. "He was heavily injured. His wing was practically torn off and his ribs broken. I did the best I could, but he has yet to awaken."

"Indeed, we should let him rest," Kamui nodded, releasing a soft sigh. "Even for an Aviaform, it'd take a while for his body to heal."

Dabi's fists were clenched in his lap, teeth grit as he tried to be calm. Shigaraki shot him a concerned look, but he just shook his head.

"That bastard is guilty as anything. Let's get this over with," Dabi's tone was rough. He just wanted to get Kudamono off of the ship and go to see Hawks.

"Yeah!" Rumi hit the table with her palm. "Vote him off! We all know he did it. He could have killed Hawks if the guys didn't stop him.

"I saw it on the cameras the moment it happened, I saw him kill Uwabame," Dabi continued, looking straight at the Captain. "Get him out of here and I'll show you that it was justified."

"Well I'm voting!" Rumi growled. "Get that murdering creepy bastard out of here!"

"Yeah!" Oboro joined in.

"Quiet," The Captain commanded calmly. "Let's just get to voting."

After a few moments of deliberation, voting had ended.

Kudamono received 10 votes, with two of the remaining votes being to skip, and Kudamono's vote being thrown at Dabi.

He struggled as he was shoved into the airlock.

His demeanour had changed, true colours showing as he realised he was going to die. He waved his mangled tentacles, screaming and banging on the door like a deranged octopus.

"You better not trust Dabi, you fools! He's playing you all...!"

Kudamono was ejected from the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! 
> 
> What will happen to Hawks? Poor baby bird got himself fucked up.
> 
> Obviously he'll be okay because he's the main character haha. 
> 
> Next chapter will have cute shippy moments, I swear.


	7. Med Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks is recovering in Med Bay, but he gets visitors.
> 
> Dabi is surprisingly soft.

Hawks groaned softly as he came to.

The beeping of the machines and the ache in his back were hard to ignore as he tried to sit up, releasing a sharp cry as pain flashed through his ribs. He could barely breathe from the pain, tears falling down his cheeks as he tried to get his breath back.

"You're awake! Oh thank god, you had us worried, birdbrain!" A feminine voice drifted through to him.

Hawks had to lay back down because of the pain, glancing weakly over to Rumi from where she was sat, by his bedside. She looked relieved to see he'd woken up.

"What happened...?" His voice was croaky. "I saw it kill her... It killed Uwabame and then... I... it grabbed me..."

"Shh, you're okay. Mr Dark and Edgy saved you with Oboro and Hisashi," Rumi nodded. "And during the vote, Dabi was so gunning for Kudamono... turns out he was an Imposter after all though."

Hawks released a soft sigh, expression pained as he tried to sit up again, slowly but surely. His heart was pounding at the idea that Dabi had been determined to get rid of the one who'd hurt him.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" He asked nervously.

"Everyone else is fine... Kudamono got ejected, but everyone remaining is unharmed, save for a couple bruises on Oboro and Hisashi... though come to mention it..." Rumi paused as she thought about it. "Dabi has some weird burns on his hand. Like, fresh burns, not those weird purple ones he had at the start..."

Hawks tilted his head, looking at his own form.

"Weird... the creature's tentacles were slimy and made me pass out, but I don't have any chemical burns..." He looked puzzled. "Maybe he had an allergic reaction to it, though..."

"Who knows? But he was very passionate about making sure Kudamono paid for what he did!"

Hawks' cheeks were flushed with pink at that. Sure, they had a connection and were technically together, but the thought of Dabi being so protective made Hawks feel things he wasn't sure he'd felt before.

"Dabi has looked out for me from the start," He responded with a smile. "I guess he really does like me, I'm glad~"

Rumi just grinned excitedly.

"Ohhh! You two are a real pair of lovebirds, huh?" She laughed softly.

"Shh, we've only kissed a few times. Everything has been busy, we got tasks to do... murderers to catch..."

"You kissed though~" She smirked. "That's so fucking cute, dude."

"Rumi no-"

"Rumi, yes~" She laughed softly. "Anyway, next time you see him, you gotta ask him to let me know if Tomura is going to stop being a chicken-ass and actually talk to me outside of emergency meetings."

"He's too intimidated. You should talk to him first," A new voice chimed in, and both Rumi and Hawks looked over to find Dabi leant against the doorway of Med Bay, arms crossed and the corner of his lips quirked up in a slight smirk. 

"Oh? That so?" Rumi hopped up and out of the chair, stretching out before her hands rested on her hips. "I guess I should try that out then, and leave you to lovebirds to catch up~"

She ruffled Hawks' hair gently, winking at him before leaving the room.

"No funny business, he's still recovering," Rumi stated, patting Dabi's shoulder before going down the hallway to find Tomura.

Dabi was quick to go to Hawks, holding his cheeks and staring deeply into those golden eyes.

"You have got to stop scaring me, little bird... that bastard had you... he almost..." Dabi grit his teeth, leaning his forehead against Hawks' and releasing a shaky sigh. "God, he could've killed you, or worse..."

"I-I'm okay..." Hawks was shocked at the fear that he'd sensed in Dabi's voice, but he moved to cling to front of the scarred man's suit. "I promise... I'll be out of here in a couple days... I heal quick."

"You are not going anywhere alone, please promise me you won't..." Dabi pulled back, his expression stricken. "I saw you going towards the scene of the murder on cams... I wish I'd been quicker to get to you... I'm so sorry..."

Hawks shook his head.

"Not your fault. I was alone and I had tasks to do... And I'm alive. Uwabame wasn't so lucky... but... She..." The Aviaform gagged slightly as he remembered what had happened. "She was still alive... her outlook was hopeless and her injuries too severe, but... she was alive and then..."

The pain in his ribs was apparent as his body shook with the attempt to suppress his sobs.

"I watched her die... she told me to run, but I wanted to catch him. If he went in the vents, he could've gone anywhere and more people would've died..."

Dabi shook his head, kissing Hawks on the forehead before gently running his thumb over the cut over Hawks' lip.

"That's gonna scar, you know... I read up on your kind. You won't be able to go home if it is scarred, right...?"

Hawks just smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"I won't, but... I never planned on going home. I was raised on Earth since I was a hatchling. It wouldn't feel like home to me anymore..."

Dabi frowned slightly.

"I can relate to that..." He murmured, glancing away. "My old home never felt like home... but enough gloomy talk, brat-" He gently tapped Hawks on the nose.

Hawks' unharmed wing fluffed up in surprise, and Dabi leant down to kiss him. But, Hawks' mind had been dwelling on something Kudamono had said.

"...That Imposter mentioned you. He said "we always do like broodmothers who can bear more than one clutch" before I passed out..."

Dabi was silent, panic clawing in his throat. That bastard.

"Hn..." He moved closer, pulling Hawks to his chest. "He probably wanted to cause problems. Throw suspicion in the wrong place, it's what he did at vote yesterday."

Hawks was a little worried, brow furrowed. With his scars, it was hard to get a good read on Dabi, but Hawks had never had reason before to suspect.

"You have had so many chances to kill me, Dabi. If you were Imposter, I'd have been dead by now... right?" Hawks laughed softly, looking into Dabi's eyes.

Dabi couldn't look away, caught in his own panic. But, he was quick to respond, tilting up Hawks' head and kissing him softly.

"I would never harm you, even if I were an Imposter," Dabi responded softly. "I'd give my life for you."

Hawks was struck with emotions at Dabi's words, wiping at his face.

"Haha, someone I knew once told me that... we were just kids, so it wasn't like romantic, but... he said to me... that even if he ever became an Imposter, he'd never be able to hurt me..." He smiled gently. "I never thought I'd hear those words again..."

Dabi looked startled at that. Hawks had a previous love? Or someone he adored? That... was so weird, and it made Dabi's heart ache without even fully knowing why.

"Oh? What happened to him...?" He asked, watching Hawks' expression. "Ah, only if you wanna talk about it... I don't wanna see you hurting..."

"No, no... it's okay. I trust you, I wanna tell you..." Hawks whispered, hands clenched as they rested on his lap. "There was a boy I knew when I was being trained. He was... shy. But his father was a very important Captain in the Commission's roster. His father wanted my friend to be just like him so he put him through another training programme..."

Hawks took a pause to compose himself.

"We shared a dorm room because there wasn't enough room in the human dorms for him, and they thought he'd be able to get me accustomed to humans... to work with them. We were like, best friends. I adored him because even though he was shy, and a crybaby... he was also very kind and always stood up for me."

"What... what happened to him?" Dabi's brow furrowed slightly as he asked.

Hawks just looked at his hands, hair falling over his face as memories flashed through his mind.

"They forced him to lead a mission when he was just eighteen years old. Imposters took over his ship and he'd gotten himself infected... he tried to come back, but Captain Todoroki... he... he ordered to destroy the ship in order to stop the infection reaching HQ. Even though his own son was on the ship and alive... he couldn't risk so many lives being destroyed if that ship had docked..."

The Aviaform was trembling and Dabi reached out to comfort him despite the rage bubbling under his skin at the mention of what Enji Todoroki had done to him. Hawks didn't know, he'd only known the Commission and their lies.

"He'd be proud of you, you know."

"H-huh...?" Hawks looked up as Dabi spoke, confusion in his teary eyes.

"He'd be proud of you. You're so brave and clever, but you still have a good heart despite the fear and despair going around. And you... you genuinely care about people, more than just your job," Dabi brushed Hawks' hair away from his face, smiling gently.

Hawks' tears started to fall once more and Dabi wiped them away, kissing his forehead.

"I'm here now, little bird. He's watching over you, but I'm right here. I'll protect you now..." He held Hawks' hands, gently squeezing them. "I promise to protect you, no matter what happens."

The blond male sniffled softly, ignoring the pain in his back and ribs to throw himself at Dabi, hugging him tightly as he sobbed into his chest.

Dabi held him close, just stroking his hair and murmuring sweet words until Hawks had started to fall asleep again from exhaustion. He remained silent, laying Hawks back down and kissing his forehead before getting up to leave for his tasks.

"I'll protect you, Keigo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh he said the K-name but Hawks was sleeping and couldn't hear it ohhhh >:3c
> 
> Also, thank you so much for sticking with me, I originally intended to just write DabiHawks tentacle porn in an Among Us setting, but then it turned into an actual fic!
> 
> I appreciate all the bookmarks and kudos so much, thank youuuu~


	8. Double Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks is able to return to his duties.
> 
> Oboro gets hurt and an innocent person is ejected into space, for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.
> 
> Shigaraki urges the reluctant Dabi to hurry up and make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic scenes of violence, gore and some body horror.

Hawks was finally released once his quick-healing had stopped the pain in his ribs.

His wing was growing back, but the feathers were still fragile and the injury was healing slower due to the amount of feathers and wing mass he'd lost, but Recovery Girl had deemed him healthy enough to return to his job and get back to tasks.

During breakfast, he'd sat with Rumi, who was looking far too pleased with herself.

"Oh? Someone's looking like a bunny that got the carrot~" He chuckled, watching the woman's cheeks darken with blush.

Rumi wasn't embarrassed for long, grinning proudly at Hawks before leaning forwards to whisper.

"So you know the other day, when you just woke up and said I wanted Tomura to talk to me, right?" Her voice was hushed, but she was very excited.

"Ohh, yeah. Dabi told you to take action yourself because he wouldn't, right?" Hawks shoved a piece of toast into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he listened to her.

"Well, yeah. So I did it because damn, he was right. Why should I wait for Tomura's skinny ass, right?" 

Hawks nodded, continuing to eat as he silently urged her to continue. He wanted to know the gossip so badly, so he'd let Rumi talk whilst he had his breakfast.

"So I looked for him to talk to him, and obviously I found him... our discussion got pretty heated... so then..."

At that moment, Dabi and Shigaraki had entered the Cafeteria. Hawks looked up, smiling brightly at Dabi before his eyes fell upon Tomura, who was limping quite obviously. He looked back to Rumi with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, did you...?"

"Hell yeah I did. I snuck in my favourite strap because I needed the stress relief... turned out to be the best idea I had for this mission~" She chuckled quietly, leaning back and waving at Shigaraki, who went bright red as she beckoned him over. "Hey! Over here~"

Shigaraki looked like a deer in the headlights, but Dabi nudged him towards the table where Rumi and Hawks were sat. Hawks just stared at him in surprise, glancing back to Rumi.

"Hey Rumi. Hey, Hawks," Dabi grinned as he sat down, tugging Tomura to sit down beside him. 

"Hey, edgelord... Hi, Tomura~ What's up with you fine gentlemen today?" Rumi grinned, batting her eyelashes at Tomura, who somehow turned even redder than what Hawks thought was possible.

"Well, I'm doing pretty good, seeing my little bird out of Med Bay," Dabi purred, before giving a knowing glance at the flustered Shigaraki. "And I'm pretty sure Tomura's happy to see you

Rumi laughed softly.

"Heh, guess besties can't hide shit from besties, huh~" She just smiled, glancing to Tomura. "You feeling alright, Tomura?"

Shigaraki tried to compose himself.

"I'm good, Rumi..." He responded shyly, scratching his neck.

"That's not what you called her last night. You forget my quarters are right next to yours," Dabi snorted. "What was it again...? _Mommy?_ "

Hawks choked on his toast, staring with wide eyes at the others.

"Wait, what? That's a things humans do...?" He asked softly.

Rumi smiled gently as Tomura just hid his face in his hands.

"If you ever want a round two, baby boy... you know where I am~" Rumi winked, before her communicator pinged. "God, I hate to leave when things are getting fun, but I got tasks. See you later, guys. And I hope to see _you_ later, Tomura~"

With that, Rumi devoured the rest of her fruit salad before hopping up to go and do tasks.

Hawks was just stunned. Rumi was just as ferocious with love as she was when she was ready to fight. He almost felt bad for Tomura, but the flustered man was staring after Rumi with a rather longing look. 

Dabi's hand slowly edged closer to Shigaraki's plate of food.

"C'mon, Shiggy. Stop simping and eat your breakfast before I decide to claim your bacon-"

"You will do no such thing!" A fork was stabbed into the bacon as Tomura ate it quickly. "I will stab you in the hand if I have to, Dabi."

Hawks was just amused, finishing off his toast before reaching for his glass of apple juice. After what happened to him, the scent of oranges just made him feel nauseous, so he'd quickly switched to other options.

He sipped his drink as Dabi and Tomura ate, listening to them bicker as he stared at Dabi, taking in his features properly before noting the paleness of Dabi's roots.

"Your hair isn't truly black?" He blurted out, startling the other two as they stared at him.

Tomura just snorted softly, as Dabi just looked a little... sheepish.

"Ah, I prefer to dye it..."

"Because he wants to maintain his edgelord appearance!" Shigaraki cackled.

"Hmph, I just suit dark hair better, that's all," Dabi responded.

"I think you'd look fine with any hair colour, honestly," Hawks murmured, blushing faintly. 

"Aww, how cute~" Tomura shot a sneaky grin at Dabi, who was blushing very slightly at Hawks' words.

"Shove off, Shiggy. Just hurry up and eat already, we both have a task down in Specimen."

"Don't rush me, placing things in the same-shaped holes is easy work..." Tomura stated, but he wolfed down the rest of his food.

"I gotta go too. I have so much to catch up on," Hawks had finished his food, getting up to place the empty tray away. "I'll talk to you soon, Dabi...?"

"See you 'round, little bird," Dabi grinned at Hawks, winking as he watched the Aviaform walk away.

Tomura rolled his eyes at how sappy Dabi was acting.

"Get a room, you two!"

* * *

"Hey, bro? Where'd you go?" Oboro held the flashlight tightly as he entered the darkened Reactor room. "Hisashi?"

He didn't like how silent it was after he got separated from Hisashi, especially when the power had gone out on this part of the ship. But, he refused to give up, hoping to find someone he'd talked to more than once. Everyone else was so intimidating!

The metallic squeaking of the vent caused him to turn around, flashing the light over a dark, tentacled mass.

"No-!" He was grabbed by the tentacles and he struggled as they wrapped around him. "Get off of me, fucker! Grosssss!"

He got his gun to shoot at the Imposter's tentacles, wincing as his stomach and arm were impaled. A strange tingling sensation spread through his body, focused around the parts he had been stabbed. 

In his panicked state, Oboro kept shooting until the tentacles retreated into the vent. He fell onto the ground as the creature retreated, holding onto his bloodied arm as he waited for the numbness and dizziness to pass.

As the lights came back on, he sat up slowly once the numbness faded away. The wounds were not bleeding as badly as he'd expected, but a strange slime residue was left behind.

Oboro cursed as he noticed the lime-suited man standing over the dead body.

"What the fuck did you do?!" 

Without hesitation, Oboro shot him in the knee before calling the meeting, dragging the culprit along with him

"Slidin' Go. It was him. He was standing over Crust's body and he attacked me!"

Oboro held his arm after tossing Slidin' Go onto the ground, releasing a soft growl as he pointed at the man in the lime suit.

"It wasn't me!" Slidin' Go protested, panic in his features.

"Actually, he attacked me too!" Shigaraki piped up, showing off bloodied wounds over his arm and stomach.

"Shit, this guy's attacking everyone...!" Oboro gasped. Everyone had murmured amongst themselves more.

"Get him out of here!" Rumi stood up, hands on the desk. "Fucking murderer and freak!"

"It's not me! I was trying to help Crust...!" Slidin' Go freaked out.

Dabi just glanced to Shigaraki with a soft snort. The white-haired male was acting like he'd been attacked too? What a faker.

"Slidin' Go is rather bold for an Imposter," Dabi stated with a bored drawl. "But, I checked the cameras and it was definitely him who I saw stood over Crust's body. Oboro beat me to the report."

Hawks stared hard at the man in the lime-green suit, brow furrowed slightly. He didn't get any suspicious vibes from the man, but everyone seemed to have made up their minds after the discussions got heated.

With all but two votes being for Slidin' Go, he would be ejected from the ship.

He panicked and struggled as he was sent out of the airlock.

* * *

"You're pretty sly, aren't you, Shiggy?"

Dabi leant against the doorway of the Storage room, smirking slightly at the other Imposter.

"Not my fault those stupid humans didn't realise my injuries were bullet-holes," Shigaraki hissed as he used his claws to pick out the bullets from himself. "Fuck... that hurts..."

"That was a close one... I don't think Jeanist believed us..."

"Neither did your little bird," Shigaraki pointed out. "He didn't seem to convinced despite the "evidence" that was shown."

Dabi grit his teeth slightly, releasing a low huff of air, before releasing a soft chuckle. 

"Hawks is a clever little bird with a good heart. Of course he would think that the vote was wrong."

"Throw him off the scent or we're both screwed," Shigaraki hissed, throwing the bloodied bullets into the trash. He'd get rid of them once most people were asleep. "I won't let that happen. He'll die before I let myself be caught..."

Dabi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Touch him and I will destroy you. Remember what happened to Kudamono?" His sharpened teeth were bared as he snarled.

Shigaraki just rolled his eyes, suddenly extending a sharpened tentacle to impale Grand Torino through the skull.

"Tch... yeah, yeah. Just keep him distracted or whatever..." Shigaraki dragged the old man's limp body into the Storage room, tossing it behind some boxes.

"And what about that Oboro brat? Are we gonna finish the job?"

At that, Shigaraki laughed harshly, ruby gaze fixed on Dabi.

"We needed reinforcements after you got Kudamono killed. Let's just leave Oboro and hope he adapts quickly once they hatch."

"Oh?" Dabi's eyebrow was raised at that. "You fucked him?"

"No, I didn't. I just used my tentacles to inject him with some of the larvae. The ones in his arm probably won't take, but I put some straight into his stomach."

"You were that desperate to get rid of some of your lil' wrigglers, huh?" Dabi laughed at his own crass comment.

"Well, Rumi didn't take the eggs because she "pegged" me instead, so I had to incubate them myself before passing them along. It wasn't even intentional, just instinct."

"Well, if he's infected then hopefully he doesn't die as soon as the change happens..."

"He better not. But just in case, I still have enough to give to Rumi!"

"Uh-huh... except that she probably will break you again and give you her strap. But then again, you'd like that," Dabi's grin was almost cruel as he taunted Shigaraki. "And then you'd thank "mommy" for whatever she does to you~"

"Oh, shut up! At least I got far enough to fuck, unlike you with your little bird!"

"I'm getting there. I don't wanna just... whip it out and fuck him," Dabi shrugged.

"Uh-huh... well, you better stop wasting time and get on it. There's only two weeks left before Captain Todoroki arrives."

"Don't remind me. Clean yourself up before someone sees."

With that, Dabi turned on his heel and left Shigaraki to his own devices.

* * *

_"C-come in... this is Captain Touya Todoroki..._ _We have been attacked... those creatures have... they killed everyone else... I think I'm the only one left... Please, I'm requesting assistance...!"_

_The young man's hands were shaking as he held onto the communication station with one hand._

_His body was trembling, burns spread across his pale skin from random outbreaks of flames and dried blood covering the strange wounds that had opened up over his back and stomach._

_Touya hadn't even realised that he'd been infected until it was too late._

_He was just tired and stressed, that's what he'd said when people had commented on how pale he'd gotten, how his crimson hair had started to be streaked with white even though he was just eighteen years old._

_The constant nausea and coughing had also been passed off as a bug, with him trying his best to ignore the strange markings over his skin. He could hide those with his suit, even if it felt stifling for some strange reason._

_It was too late for most of his crew, as they'd either died or succumbed to the parasites taking their bodies, but Touya had still got his mind left, even if his body had changed._

_He'd done the best he could, holing himself up in the bridge to try and communicate with HQ._

_"Please... someone help... I'm still alive! I'm... I think I got infected, but we can cure it, right...? They said there's a cure... please... Make it stop... help- Ah- AHHHHH!"_

_A scream of pain left him as agony ripped through his body, teeth bursting forth from the edges of his wounds as tentacles grew from deep within the mouth-like holes, sprouting forth as clawed hands scrabbled at the station._

**_"Do not come back to HQ, Touya,"_ ** _A harsh voice came through as the link was turned on. Enji Todoroki looked down at the desperate young man with a cold expression._

_Touya clawed at the ground as he doubled over, looking up desperately at the communication link pulled up._

_"Dad... dad, please...! I need help... please, I don't wanna die, I don't... wanna die..."_

**_"Do not come back! We will blow up your ship to ashes. We will not have any of the infected enter HQ. That's an order."_ **

_"You... you're gonna just kill me...? Dad, please! Stop this... I... Dad... Dad!"_

_Enji looked off to something that Touya couldn't see, before saying something that caused Touya to scream louder, panicking and betrayed._

**_"Team 7, launch the missiles right now. Make sure not a single trace of that ship survives."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory for Touya wooooooah.


	9. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his drive to protect Hawks, Dabi makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a sex scene?
> 
> The scene will start off kinda dubcon-ish, but Hawks is into it, he's just shocked.
> 
> Also, Hawks has a pp and a v in this AU, but he's an alien so he can have weird stuff in his pants.

To say that Hawks was stressed was an understatement.

After doing his tasks, he'd found Gran Torino's corpse in Storage when he was looking for a tool to fix something in the Engine room.

Of course, he had no clues other than the hole in his skull and strange cracks over some of the objects around. The body had been at least four days old.

But, his voice had been drowned out by the bickering and raised voices and he was growing nervous as he heard a lot of them mention how he'd been there alone.

"You can't seriously think Hawks killed him!" Rumi yelled, foot thumping.

"Hawks was the only one in storage and nobody was around to witness doing his task," Best Jeanist pointed out calmly, eyes narrowed at the nervous Aviaform.

Hawks was tugging at his feathers, stressed. He knew it looked suspicious, but he was innocent this time around!

"Torino's been missing for at least four days. I didn't do it!" He chirped in stress, wings fluttering.

"You've had tasks in Storage every day this week..." Hisashi pointed out nervously.

Oboro had been quiet for the discussion. He'd not seemed his usual cheerful self, though he'd claimed it was because of what he'd went through and seen. Stress was not a fun experience, after all. 

"It's true..." Oboro stated softly, with a shrug. 

"He was with me most of the last few days, cut him some slack," Dabi's voice was gruff as he narrowed his eyes. "And you two saw him when he was attacked. Why would the Imposters attack one of their own?"

"Yeah!" Rumi stomped her foot hard. "Don't be throwing sus at an innocent bird-person!"

"We should skip..." Kamui stated, before the bickering started or any fights broke out. "We simply do not have the evidence or information we need."

"Indeed," Edgeshot nodded, still a man of few words.

After more discussion which ended with a stalemate, Captain Musha finally spoke.

"Nobody is being ejected this time. We indeed do not have the evidence. Dismissed."

As everyone left, Hawks waited for them to leave, resting his face in his hands. He was trying to calm down, before getting up to try and chase after Dabi. He always knew what to say or do, and he'd always remained in his corner.

However, he was stopped at the doorway.

"I do not understand why people think you are going to be any asset to us, Hawks," Jeanist's tone was low, but there was harshness there. "The Commission may think you are some amazing weapon, but we all know you're suspicious."

"I-I'm trying my best...!" Hawks looked startled. "I'm sorry I can't catch them in time..."

"Your lies won't work on me. I will make sure you are destroyed as soon as you slip up, Imposter scum. Keep that in mind. Anyone dies without witness, you're on the chopping block. Keep that in mind... or do yourself a favour and turn yourself in."

"I'm not an Imposter! They're just... this isn't like the simulations..." Hawks felt dizzy as his panic overwhelmed him.

"No excuses, liar. Just watch your back..."

With that, Jeanist left, passing by Dabi without noticing him. The Imposter had been listening, managing to catch what Jeanist had said. Rage filled him at the clear threat to his little bird, but he remained calm, holding his tongue. 

He had to get rid of him, but first...

"Little bird?" Dabi approached the silently-crying Hawks, reaching for him and kissing his lips before just holding him. "Hey, hey... what's wrong?"

"I... They think I'm an Imposter... They're gonna have me killed if anyone else dies..."

"Hey, hey... no. Nobody's gonna hurt you, baby bird..." Dabi's tone softened as he pet Hawks' hair. "Not if I have anything to do about it."

Hawks quietened down, just hugging Dabi.

"Thank you..." He whispered, nuzzling against Dabi's chest.

Dabi felt his heart squeeze.

"It's no problem. I promised to protect you with my life, and I mean it."

* * *

Dabi had waited until nightfall before letting his rage boil over.

He'd made sure to leave Hawks with Rumi, just so people could see that Hawks wasn't going off on his own. Hawks seemed to get along well with Kamui and Edgeshot too, so he advised the Aviaform to let himself be seen by them too, though he wouldn't say why Hawks couldn't come with him.

The first person he encountered on their own would die, just so he could release some of that rage that threatened to overflow within him.

It was the cyan-suited Wash who'd been the unfortunate victim, as Dabi unleashed his true form to tear the unfortunate man apart, growling deeply as he felt blood wash over his tentacles. 

A soft gasp from behind him made him curse lowly, panic taking hold as he slowly turned to gaze into familiar golden eyes.

"Y-you... What... Dabi...?" Hawks was frozen in place, eyes wide and wings spread out as he stared out upon the scene. He didn't know what to think... he'd trusted Dabi, yet all along, it was him? No... no this couldn't be true. This had to be a nightmare, but... no. 

Hawks knew it wasn't a nightmare.

"I trusted you..." He backed away as the monstrous being stepped forwards. Hawks shakily held out his gun, tears falling down his cheeks.

"No... no, baby bird... hey... please, listen..." Dabi reached out for Hawks, only to be shot in his clawed hand. A deep growl left him as he lowered his hand, shaking his head before shooting out his tentacles to ensnare Hawks.

"Let go! Don't you dare...!" Hawks was struggling hard, clawing and biting as the tentacles wrapped around him. Not again. Not again... he wasn't going to be hurt again!

As he inhaled to prepare for a scream, a tentacle was shoved into his mouth as he was pulled closer, Dabi reaching to hold his little bird, trying to quiet and soothe him.

Hawks just released a muffled whimper, more surprised at being silenced in such a way.

"Please don't scream... listen... my darling, you know I promised..." He wrapped a few tentacles around Hawks' waist as he pulled the one from the Aviaform's mouth.

"I trusted you..." Hawks was trying to escape the tight grip of the tentacles, but Dabi simply snared them around his limbs and wings, holding him securely but not squeezing.

"I know, baby bird... just... just hear me out..." He drew Hawks close enough to kiss him, even though Hawks turned his face away. Dabi was determined to make him listen.

"Right under my nose... Dabi... I... was it a lie? Were you just trying to lower my guard...?" Hawks looked like a kicked puppy, flinching as a tentacle wiped away his tears.

"Shh, no... Hawks, I meant what I said... even though I'm an Imposter, I would rather die than harm you..." Dabi continued to caress Hawks' face. "I just wanna keep you safe... my Hawks... my _Keigo_..."

"How do you know my name...?" Hawks squirmed more, but his fight had left him as he was forced to stare into Dabi's eyes. "Please... don't kill me..."

"I won't hurt you, baby... I promise" Dabi murmured, using his hand to cup Hawks' chin to meet his gaze, before kissing him deeply.

Hawks didn't resist this time and Dabi felt hopeful at that. Maybe he'd calmed down, maybe he knew it was sincere... he didn't want to lose his lovely little bird.

"Please, little bird... can you keep this quiet?"

"I... I don't know... please just tell me who you are..." Hawks asked desperately.

"I can't, baby bird," Dabi let go of Hawks, scared of what his mind wanted him to do. In this form, he was more easily distracted, and Hawks' heartbeat. "You... I don't want you to be hurt..."

"I..." Hawks looked around, before staring at Wash's body. "We need to clean you up..."

God, he was so weak, but... now he had calmed down, he could think clearly now. Maybe he could still trust that Dabi wouldn't hurt him. It would probably bite him in the ass later, but... he decided to trust Dabi.

Even if he was a monster, he'd been one of the only people on the ship who had supported him.

And now he'd been calmed down, he was quite curious about those tentacles.

* * *

Luckily, nobody else had been in the hallways as they went into the communal showers.

Hawks had shed his suit so it wouldn't get soaked by the water, leaving him in his boxers.

"Come on..." Hawks reached out shyly to help Dabi remove his ruined suit.

"You don't have to hide your own form here, baby bird," Dabi blurted out. "You must be so uncomfortable too... please, let me see?"

"Ah... I... are you sure...?"

Dabi nodded, smiling gently.

"I showed you all of me, it's only fair," His tone was light-hearted.

"I..." Hawks was silent, blushing lightly. "Are you sure...?" 

"Only if you want to... don't have to-" 

Hawks stopped Dabi's words with a kiss.

"No, no... I can do it~ I'll be less fragile then..." He nodded, working on dropping his human disguise.

Feathers covered his body, the same colour as his hair and his limbs became avian, ending in curved, razor-sharp claws. His swishy tail was lizard-like, but covered in the same golden feathers that covered his body.

Dabi stared at him with amazement.

"How cruel they were, to force you to hide yourself away..." He reached out to run his hands over Hawks' feathery thighs.

Dabi's tentacles had started to wander as he touched the soft feathers, almost as if they had a mind of their own.

The touches made Hawks jolt, cheeks going red as he started to feel all warm and heated. A wetness started to grow between his legs as his dick hardened.

"I wanted to have sex with you a while now... but I didn't want to pressure you..." Dabi murmured as his tentacles rubbed over Hawks' chest, one rubbing it's tip over Hawks' pink nipple. "You're so gorgeous... if you don't want this, please tell me to stop..."

Hawks held onto the tentacle at his nipple, shyly smiling at him as he tried to push it lower. He had never done such things before... but he really was curious. And his body had started to show signs of arousal

"I want to... I'm... I've never done it before, but... uh..." His cheeks were so flushed. "I... please, do with me as you wish..."

"Baby bird, don't tempt me... I don't wanna break you..." Dabi's eyes darkened with lust as he caught the scent sweet coming from Hawks. One of his tentacles moved quickly this time, grabbing Hawks and holding his wrists together as he lifted him up. A pair then spread out Hawks' legs, curled around as the tips rubbed between the Aviaform's feathers.

Hawks squirmed, a soft chirp leaving his lips in surprise, but being held like this had made him feel warmer. 

"Please... it's so... it feels so weird, but... more... I want... more...?" He continued to squirm as more tentacles wrapped around his legs and wrists to hold him steady. More started to rub over his body, purposely avoiding Hawks' lower half for now.

Dabi released a deep growl as he moved Hawks closer to himself, his long tongue poking out to lap towards Hawks' soaked sex.

Hawks jolted, his bound leg twitching slightly, but as Dabi started to lick over him, pleasure washed over his slender body. Low moans were drawn out of his lips from the actions and he squirmed more until more tentacles started to touch him, caressing his chest and rubbing at sensitive nipples.

"Dabi... Ah... it feels so good...~" He chirped as Dabi's tongue started to fuck his wet hole, rubbing against his inner walls as Dabi looked for the best angle to cause Hawks to lose his mind. Hawks' leg was twitching more and he continued to make soft moans and chirps as he felt that warm, wet tongue within him.

It didn't take long for Dabi's tongue to brush against a sensitive spot within, and Hawks cried out in sheer bliss.

"There...! Please, right there... it's soooo good...!" He was drooling slightly, clenching around the tongue inside of him. Dabi released another low growl in response, continuing to thrust his tongue against that same spot with a brutal pace. 

God, Hawks was so tight and hot... Dabi couldn't wait until he got his painfully-hard dick within this deliciously perfect hole...

"Dabi! Dabi, I... I'm so close... ah...~" Hawks threw back his head as fresh wetness left him, Dabi lapping it up eagerly with a soft purr. He pulled back only briefly, licking his lips and revelling in the beautiful little whine that left Hawks' mouth.

"Just let yourself go, baby bird~ I don't mind getting a bit messy."

He'd changed tactics then, focusing on Hawks' neglected hard-on with his tongue, using a smaller tentacle to tease Hawks' needy hole. Hawks gasped softly at the increased sensations, but he couldn't hold onto anything because he was bound up so securely with Dabi's tentacles.

It didn't take long for him to hit his climax then, cumming all over Dabi's tongue and tentacle. His cock pulsed, spilling his seed as his feathers became darkened with slick.

As he came down from orgasm, Hawks panted softly, though he had no time to properly catch his breath as Dabi started to thrust the tentacle into his needy hole just to tease, before pulling out.

"God... wanna breed you... your body is so good, babe. So good for me...~" He had pulled Hawks against his body, licking over his neck before kissing him with passion. "You still good, baby bird? My sweet, gorgeous baby bird..."

"Breed me...?" Hawks asked softly, head tilted to the side. 

Dabi rubbed his hand over Hawks' flat stomach, caressing over the lines of his bird's abdomen.

"You'll look so gorgeous, babe... all round and full of my seed..." Dabi licked his lips, his cock giving a twitch as he imagined himself buried deep within Hawks' needy little hole, knocking him up.

Hawks was still drunk on lust, craving more as the tentacles continued to rub over him.

"I... I want it..." He murmured, licking his lips slightly. "Please, Dabi... breed me...~"

"Are you sure?"

"Please! Just fuck me... fill me and use me... daddy...~" Hawks released a needy growl, trying to flutter his wings and look appealing. Not that he even needed to try.

Dabi gave a pleased growl, positioning his hard cock at that soaked hole, rubbing against it to hear Hawks mewl and squirm.

"Dabi, please... no teasing... I want to be fucked... Wanna be bred...!" He released a desperate cry, and Dabi was more than happy to indulge.

As he felt Dabi's cock pushing into his tight hole, Hawks' chirps had gotten louder and Dabi pushed a tentacle past the bird-like man's lips. Hawks eagerly lapped and suckled at the appendage, releasing muffled noises as Dabi sheathed himself fully into Hawks.

He started to thrust into Hawks after giving him time to adjust, adding another tentacle just for more sensation. Hawks drooled around the tentacle in his mouth as Dabi set a steady pace with both his dick and the extra tentacle. It felt so good, Hawks had never thought that such a scene would make him feel so good!

Dabi grunted softly as he pounded into Hawks, the tight heat making him tighten his grip on Hawks as he started to growl. His rational mind was hazy with pure, feral lust and the warm body caught within his tentacles was just too good. He couldn't help but to shove the bound Hawks onto the ground, pulling out to flip him onto his front to take him from behind.

Soft, wet sounds could be heard as Dabi slammed into Hawks once more, muffled screams of pleasure leaving the Aviaform. 

"Ssssso gooood..." Dabi hissed as he felt the walls clench around his cock. He'd never been so fucking hard in his life, not even when he was a human and he just loved it. "Good boy... taking me all in like that~"

The scarred Imposter thrust into his mate so deeply, feeling himself get closer to his own orgasm, but he wanted Hawks to cum first.

Gently squeezing Hawks' neck with a tentacle, another would wrap around Hawks' cock to pump it in time with each thrust. The tentacle from Hawks' mouth was pulled out so he could hear Hawks cry out his name.

"Let yourself go, baby bird~ My good, perfect little mate..." Dabi purred into his ear. "All mine~"

Hawks cried out softly, eyes glazed with lust as he was pounded against the shower floor. He reached another orgasm pretty quickly, spilling over the floor as he cried out.

His overstimulated body twitched as Dabi moved with a rough pace, before the Imposter stilled, burying deep within as he came, biting down hard on the junction between Hawks' shoulder and neck.

As Dabi came inside of him, Hawks' body became bloated with Dabi's seed. He leant over Hawks as he came down from his orgasm, licking over his bloodied bite-mark.

He let his tentacles retract back into the mouth-like orifices on his back and stomach, slowly reverting back to human form.

Dabi turned on the showers, gently helping Hawks sit up.

"You doing okay, baby bird?" He gently stroked Hawks' hair, blushing faintly as he noticed Hawks' rounded stomach. 

Hawks was exhausted, but he smiled up at Dabi.

"I... I'm okay..." He was amazed at what they'd just done, and how good he'd felt. 

"Let's clean up, and get you to resting..." Dabi kissed the top of Hawks' head, cleaning him off, hands gently rubbing over Hawks' stomach.

Hawks yawned softly, letting Dabi clean him off.

Once they were both clean, Dabi lifted Hawks up to dry him off and take him back to his quarters.

"Stay with me..." Hawks murmured as he was laid in his bed, reaching out to grab Dabi's hand.

Dabi hesitated, not sure if he was allowed to be so soft with Hawks after what had happened, but he couldn't just leave.

"Only for a little while, okay?" Dabi settled down next to Hawks in the bed. Hawks instantly curled up against Dabi's side.

"I... thank you for being good to me..." Hawks murmured as he fell asleep.

Dabi smiled at his lover's peaceful expression.

"No, thank you, my sweet little bird..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too early for the reveal or the sex scene, but the reveal had to happen before sex because tentacle sex oops.
> 
> Was gonna kill Best Jeanist this chapter but that'll probably be later on.
> 
> Also, a sketch of Hawks' true form because I had it drawn out: https://twitter.com/StellarRaptor/status/1337170394332225537
> 
> (It's on my RP acc for Aviaform Hawks bc I wanted to RP him lol)
> 
> I finally go back to my job tomorrow after all the quarantine stuff, so the chapters may be less frequent, but I still want to continue this story!
> 
> I will try to aim for a chapter each day, but we'll see how it goes, I love writing this story haha
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support!


	10. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks receives word that Endeavor is coming to the ship sooner than he expected.
> 
> With everything going on, his body shows signs of stress... or at least, he hopes it's just stress.
> 
> Meanwhile, Dabi does what he has to, to ensure his beloved is safe.

_"Hawks, more and more of your crewmates have been killed by the day, yet you have only eliminated one Imposter."_

The Aviaform flinched at how cold Enji's tone was, but he was right. 

People had been getting killed, even if the rate had slowed since he'd discovered one of the Imposters. Not that he'd tell anyone. He was afraid to lose his most faithful ally... and the one who'd given him a night he would never forget.

But people were still dying and the mission was at risk of failing before they even reached the location.

"I know, Captain Todoroki... but I'm so close to catching the culprits, I swear!"

_"I will be arriving in two days."_

"What?!" Hawks gasped. "But we still have a week before you said... we're not prepared-"

_"Too bad. I am arriving within two days. Someone has to get things done properly."_

Hawks was panicked, but he couldn't let it show.

"Y-yes sir..."

_"This mission is too important, I don't know why they let a rookie go on without anyone to keep him on track... but I'll be there and the mission will be completed."_

Hawks was silent as Endeavor ended the call, hands over his eyes as he groaned. He had been trying his best, but now it had gotten so damn complicated.

Lowering his hands after a while, he only could think of one thing.

He had to protect Dabi.

* * *

Hawks' mind was distracted as he did tasks, his mind on high panic alert about how soon Endeavor would be here on the ship.

He hadn't said anything about Endeavor's arrival in two days, not yet. It was too stressful to think that such a brutal and famous Captain would be coming to the ship on his first ever mission.

Before Touya's death, he had idolised the older man for being so strong and willing to do anything to ensure the mission was a success, that he was trying to keep everyone safe against the Imposter threat.

The young Aviaform still respected the Captain, and understood his decision and the reasons behind it... but he was terrified of what the man would do for a successful mission, and with Dabi being one of the creatures Enji vowed to destroy the most, Hawks was even more distressed.

He couldn't lose another person he'd grown so attached to. Not again.

A random sharp pain in his stomach broke him out of his thoughts, hands going to his abdomen as he tried to figure out why. He'd eaten properly and made sure not to consume the stuff that his body couldn't eat. Was it just stress? Did stress pains hurt this bad?

Hawks took a sharp breath as his head started to spin along with the stomach pains, not even noticing he was falling down until he felt hands grab at his arms. He'd blacked out for just a few seconds, but he was disorientated as he opened his eyes to find himself laid carefully on the ground, his head in somebody's lap.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He looked into the familiar ruby eyes of his friend. Rumi was staring at him with a surprisingly worried expression.

"I... what happened...?" Hawks asked softly, trying to figure out how he'd ended up on the ground. Glancing around, he noticed Shigaraki was also stood nearby, eyeing him with a suspicious look.

"You passed out, birdbrain. Have you been taking care of yourself?" Rumi helped him sit up, pressing a hand over his forehead. "Did you catch that bug Oboro has?"

"I'm... It's probably just stress. I can't catch illnesses from other species..." Hawks shrugged, hand on his stomach without thinking about it. "I didn't realise stress could be so physically painful, heh..."

"You should get checked out anyway, dude..." Rumi's brow was furrowed.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just need to rest..."

"Maybe you should ask your loverboy to rest with you," Shigaraki finally spoke, giving a knowing smirk at Hawks. The Aviaform thought nothing of it, assuming that it was just that Dabi had confided in him about their night together, considering Shigaraki had done the same when he'd gotten himself into a heated night with Rumi.

Hawks blushed at the thought of Dabi being with him. He always knew how to make him feel better anyway, so Shigaraki's words actually made him think about it.

"Do you know where he is?" 

"Probably lurking around like a lost dog," Shigaraki shrugged.

Rumi looked at Hawks' face again, but Hawks gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, Rumi. Once I'm fully rested, I'll be back up and about as my usual chirpy self~" He declared, but he was so grateful for her help. She was his best friend on this ship, apart from Dabi... but Dabi was more than a best friend anyway.

She helped him stand up, dusting off his red suit and nodding.

"You better be, birdbrain! I miss our talks and I think you have some juicy gossip that you seem to have forgotten to tell me~" She grinned, gently punching him on the shoulder.

Hawks laughed softly.

"I know, I know. I'll see you around~"

"See you later, birdbrain!" Rumi nodded, reaching to drag Shigaraki along with her.

Shigaraki nodded at Hawks.

"You better take care of yourself, I can't stand Dabi's constant worrying over you," He stated before he was dragged away.

Hawks just snorted softly, before going off to finish his own tasks.

* * *

Once he'd reached his quarters, Hawks had taken off his suit to try and check himself over in the mirror.

The pains in his stomach had faded, though it still felt a little achy and full, much to his annoyance. He didn't like how uncomfortable it felt, wanting it to just fade away so he wasn't so distracted and could actually focus on his tasks.

He still couldn't believe he'd actually passed out.

"Huh... weird..." He ran a hand over his abdomen, noting the slight roundness that had been hidden by the bulky suit he normally wore.

Hawks released a soft sigh, lowering his hands before going to lay on his bed. Maybe he did eat something weird, for him to be a little bloated and achy in the stomach.

He decided to sleep it off, not thinking too much on it.

* * *

Jeanist was watching the cameras, keeping watchful gaze over Hawks as the younger blond made his way through the hallways.

He'd caught Hawks' faint and interactions with Rumi and Shigaraki, eyes narrowing as he tried to find some evidence of Hawks being more than just a friendly yet naive young man.

Even if the brat seemed to be acting squeaky clean, Jeanist was determined to catch him slip-up, so with his tasks done for the day, he'd just taken to Security to watch the cameras.

He had been suspicious of the Aviaform from the start. Even if the bird-like man wasn't an Imposter, there was still something about him that Jeanist didn't like.

Why the Commission had put such a rookie on the crew was beyond him, especially without a handler to keep him on the right track.

"You seem awfully obsessed with Hawks, you know..." Dabi leant against the doorway, turquoise eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the screens. "It's making you look awfully suspicious."

"You're always sticking up for him, but don't you think it's weird that he hasn't caught a single Imposter despite that being what he's trained to do?"

Dabi shrugged, stepping towards the man as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to give you this one warning, Jeanist. Leave Hawks be," He growled, but Jeanist stood tall.

"I know you have feelings for your little pet, but look at the facts. He's playing you-"

Dabi snarled slightly, ready to lunge for Jeanist when Captain Musha walked in. In an instant, Dabi had changed his mind about attacking Jeanist directly, tentacles shooting out to grab the old man, who struggled and shot at him to no avail as he was simply crushed and burnt within Dabi's tentacles.

Jeanist pulled his own weapon but Dabi was faster, throwing Musha's corpse at the man before swiping the gun and shooting Jeanist in the knees, watching him collapse.

Burning off his tentacles to get rid of any blood evidence on himself, he smirked as he saw how soiled Jeanist's suit was compared to his perfectly clean one.

"Oh, Jeanist, what have you done?" He grinned as he hit the emergency button.

* * *

When everyone rushed to the scene, it appeared obvious what had happened.

"No! Be logical! Why would I kill anyone?!" Jeanist was shouting as he was dragged to the airlock.

With the brutally-murdered Captain's body at his feet and blood staining his blue suit, everyone had decided quickly. Jeanist was an Imposter, he just had to be.

"It's not me! It's him! Dabi is the real murderer here!"

"Likely story! You got blood all over you!" Rumi declared.

"He must've been throwing suspicion at Hawks to hide his own guilt!" Shigaraki joined in.

"Yeah!" Hisashi yelled his agreement, and even the stoic Edgeshot had made his agreement known.

"You'll all perish! You have the wrong person...!" As he was shoved into the airlock, Jeanist pounded at the doors.

"Nice try, Imposter!" Rumi yelled.

When the airlock was opened, the last thing Jeanist would look upon was Dabi's cruel, triumphant smirk from behind the "angry mob" as he watched the framed man get shot out into space to perish.

* * *

Dabi was pleased with himself, glancing to Hawks with a softer smile as they walked back to their quarters.

He suddenly wrapped an arm around the Aviaform, kissing the side of his head.

Hawks looked up in shock at him, his voice quiet as his wide eyes stared into Dabi's own.

"What did you do, Dabi...?"

"He was going to kill you, baby bird..." He whispered, kissing Hawks deeply to silence him as Hisashi rushed past on his way to finish a task that he'd forgotten to do.

Once he was out of earshot, he continued to speak.

"I promised I'd protect you, right?"

"Yeah... but... it seemed too harsh..."

"Nothing is too harsh. It was him or you, baby..." Dabi cupped Hawks' cheeks. "I refuse to lose you."

Hawks was silent, trying to think of whether he should tell him about Captain Todoroki coming to visit the ship.

It was top secret, and he'd be betraying the Commission by speaking to the Imposter about it, but...

"Captain Todoroki is coming to the ship soon."

Dabi didn't look surprised. Tomura had overheard that conversation from before.

"I know, baby. We overheard... it's a couple weeks, right?" Dabi's expression was dark at the thought of that man being so close.

"No..." Hawks shook his head. "I mean, yeah... originally... but it's two days now..."

Dabi froze, eyes wide as he felt fear and rage flicker inside him. Two days and that man would show his face... how dare he.

"I'm gonna kill him if I see him..." He released a dangerous growl.

Hawks flinched, but Dabi was quick to change to soothe his mate, pulling him closer.

"Shh, shh. I just... there's a long story about why I want that man dead... please don't press, but he wronged me and now I shall make it right."

Hawks was confused, searching Dabi's face for answers to the questions he so desperately wanted to ask.

"I... I wish you would tell me. I wanna know you, I am on your side, I promise..." He whispered.

Dabi's expression softened and he rested his chin on top of Hawks' head as he hugged him close.

"I know, baby bird. We have each other's backs, right?"

"Right!" Hawks nodded, and Dabi stroked his hair gently.

"Good boy. Let's get you some rest now. Shiggy told me you passed out from stress, you should've come to me," He fussed over Hawks, making a show of it to distract him from any questions about his past.

Hawks seemed to go along with it willingly, as Dabi dragged him into bed for snuggles.

As Hawks lost the fight against sleep, Dabi just held him close. He wished he could tell the younger man everything, but the emotions were still raw and he held fear about how Hawks would react if he saw what had become of his beloved Touya.

He couldn't lose Hawks, not when he'd just got him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today because I was distracted by other things hahaha.
> 
> I hope to give you guys something good, but for now accept these humble offerings haha.
> 
> Poor Hawks, I wonder what's going on with him~


	11. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks gets some news that throws him for a loop.
> 
> Shigaraki's plans for Oboro have finally come into fruition.
> 
> And the Captain finally arrives on the ship, much to the surprise of almost everyone.

Hawks had tried to keep himself from showing how worried he was over Endeavor's impending visit, just so nobody would question him. He had to at least keep some part of his mission going well, after all, even just the tiniest success against the whole mess he'd gotten himself into.

Hopefully, Dabi wouldn't tell anyone, though Hawks still didn't know who the other Imposter was. Maybe they had been ejected already and it was just Dabi. He could keep Dabi occupied, he was sure of it!

That was a thought that soothed Hawks' mind, even just a little bit...

God, his stomach ached, but he'd been so hungry that he'd wolfed down his breakfast at quick time, much to the surprise of Rumi and Shigaraki. He'd even ended up making longing glances at Dabi's food before the scarred man had given him half of the meal.

He didn't even like eggs.

Hawks found himself staring into the mirror when he was finally own in his quarters, just looking at his reflection as he observed his own body.

His stomach had become more rounded in the last couple of days, though it remained easy enough to hide under his suit.

Running his hands over the small bump, Hawks had curiously pressed on it, finding the bump firmer than he'd expected. How weird. Was this really stress?

With one hand resting on his stomach, the other had run up towards his chest, noting the slightest of swell to his chest too, though they were a lot softer than his stomach.

If he didn't know any better, he would think that he was pregnant.

"Huh... so weird..." He caressed his swollen stomach gently, cheeks flushed as he imagined himself full with eggs.

Would he even make a good parent? He wasn't sure, he was ripped away from his mother's embrace at such an early age, and he definitely didn't have any parental role models with the Commission.

"Oh, my... I guess I'm more fertile than I thought~"

Hawks chirped in surprise, wings spread out in a shocked display as he turned to look at Dabi.

"What...?" The Aviaform stared at his lover as he approached, leaning into Dabi's touch as the Imposter placed his hands on his hips.

Dabi just smiled, leaning closer to kiss Hawks' cheek.

"I didn't expect you to be knocked up on first try~" He purred, tugging Hawks towards the bed, sitting with the smaller male on his lap. "I didn't realise it until Rumi pointed out that you mentioned refusing to eat eggs... yet you happily ate what I gave to you, even the eggs."

Dabi's hands roamed over Hawks' rounded tum, smiling as he rested his chin on the Aviaform's shoulder to look him over.

Hawks was in shock. 

Pregnant? From his first time?

"You... is this what that other Imposter meant by "broodmother"...? Am I gonna die...?" His brow furrowed in worry at that, but Dabi released a soft "tsk" sound, kissing his shoulder.

"No, baby bird. You won't die. Your kind are immune to the parasitic entity that makes us, right?"

"Well, yeah... but... will the larva not eat me anyway, to get out-" He was cut off as Dabi laughed softly, releasing a soft growl. "Dabi... this is serious..."

"Sorry, sorry... but baby bird... you are adapted for birthing, right?" His hands roamed lower before stopping as they rested on Hawks' plump thighs.

"Yeah..."

"Then what are you worrying about? They'll come out the same way as they came in. No eating, no dying. It's why that Kudamono bastard was trying to get at you... your kind are what we call... perfect broodmothers. Unlike the humans, you'll survive easily and I still get to keep you with me."

"Huh... Wait! Was this your plan all along?" Hawks hissed, standing up to face Dabi. "To make me your broodmother and keep popping out your weird Imposter babies?!"

Dabi sighed dramatically, reaching up to pull Hawks back down to embrace him, running his hand through Hawks' blond locks.

"No, baby. Why would I get to know you if I just wanted to make you a broodmother, hm? I could just have taken you."

Hawks was silent for a few moments, before letting himself calm down. 

"Sorry... I just... I've been under a lot of stress..."

"Are you... gonna get rid of them?" Dabi's brow furrowed, but he was willing to abandon this clutch if it meant that Hawks wouldn't leave him. "I won't be mad, love. I just want to keep you safe and happy."

Hawks shook his head.

"No... but I want you to be honest with me the next time, okay?" He sighed softly. "No more hiding anything, please...?"

Dabi was silent for a few moments, before nodding.

"No more hiding anything..." He murmured, kissing the top of Hawks' head. 

He hoped that Hawks wouldn't be too upset when the truth finally came out, but it wasn't quite time yet.

* * *

Oboro felt absolutely wretched. 

He'd spent most of the day in his quarters after being released when Recovery Girl had diagnosed him with "just a bug" and sent him on his way after saying he probably wasn't contagious. He'd been hacking and coughing until he'd almost thrown up, but he'd chosen to try and get his tasks done even if he wasn't feeling too well.

"Hey, are you doing okay, man?" Hisashi had noticed his friend, greeting him with a worried smile. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine..." Oboro forced a smile, before nausea took over and he'd choked on the black slime leaving his throat, gagging and retching.

Hisashi looked shocked, frozen in place as he tried to figure out what was going on.

A purple mist was emanating from Oboro's pores now as the parasites Shigaraki injected him with finally took control of their host to begin the change.

Oboro groaned as he wiped his mouth.

"Bro, why're you looking at me like that-" He released a panicked yelp as he was shot in the shoulder.

"Stay back...! What are you?! What have you done with Oboro?"

"Hisashi... it... it's me, what're you talking about...?" Oboro was nervous, his stomach and spine starting to burn, over the weird markings he'd noted but not mentioned. "Hisashi..."

"Imposter! What did you do with the real Oboro?!"

"I am the real Oboro-"

Oboro's mind went fuzzy with panic, but he couldn't respond as the tentacles finally burst forth as his skin split open, black goop mixing with what remained of Oboro's human blood. He tried to scream, but his throat had given out before he could make a sound. 

The purple mist became stronger as Oboro attacked Hisashi with his tentacles, his mind going blank as the sharpened ends tore through flesh along with wrapping around his friend's throat to silence him.

It all faded to black after a short while, a pounding in his head blocking out even the sounds...

When he came to, he was in the storage room, staring blankly as Shigaraki stood over him. The red-eyed man was staring with a smug smirk.

"Nice of you to finally join us... it's a shame you had to kill, though. There's not enough scapegoats left... that unique power of yours could come in handy, though~" He grinned, crouching down beside him. "Do you remember anything?"

"I..." Oboro frowned slightly. Everything was blank as he tried to think. He could barely remember his name.

"You can't, right? No matter, you'll get your human memories back soon..." Shigaraki chuckled. "But for now, you have to hide until the end."

Oboro nodded. With his mind blank and memories gone, he was just a hollow shell being controlled by the parasitic entities that merged with him. The parasites would obey their parent. 

Shigaraki knew this well, knowing he could control Oboro now.

"Your new name will be Kurogiri. It's not creative, but that's you. Do not show yourself until I call for you, got it?"

"Yes... sir."

"Good, now... stay in the vents for now, you'll need to get used to your new form..." Shigaraki held open the vent as the newly-changed Kurogiri entered.

The Imposter closed the vent after Kurogiri entered into it, smirking in triumph. It was a success, they would take over the ship in no time!

So long as Hawks kept being distracted by Dabi, nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

The meeting was rather sombre as everyone looked over the current survivors.

With the footage of Hisashi's death seem by most of the crew, Oboro had been sought out to be executed for being an imposter, only to not be found anywhere on the ship.

Shigaraki had hacked into the airlock logs to make it look like Oboro ejected himself out of the ship, presenting Oboro's "Journal" with extensive writing about his guilt as an Imposter and wishing to atone for what he'd done to his best friend on the ship.

"Damn... and I thought he was a cool guy!" Rumi looked shaken up, glancing around. "We can't trust anyone, huh...?"

"Everyone here should be clear now," Kamui responded solemnly. "At least three imposters have been ejected, they usually only attack crews in groups of two."

"Indeed. We can finally get on with our mission without worrying about who's in danger next, or who might kill us," Edgeshot added. "It is... regrettable that people have been killed though."

"I'm sorry-" Hawks blurted out, guilt hanging over him at the reminder that a lot of the crew had been killed by the Imposters. "They were certainly sneakier than in the simulations that I was assessed on..."

"It's not your fault, little bird," Dabi murmured, reaching to squeeze his shoulder. "They should have taken into account that this was your first mission. HQ put so much pressure on you..."

"Yeah!" Rumi leant on Hawks on the other side, before pulling him in to ruffle his hair. "You're just a brat, birdbrain. And simulations ain't real Imposters anyway."

Hawks fluffed up in embarrassment at his love and friend giving him affection. But, even if he felt he didn't deserve it, it was comforting to know that he had people in his corner. Even if one of them was an Imposter that he was hiding despite his mission being to stop the Imposters.

He had no time to dwell on it, however, as the alert came in of a new arrival to the ship. 

"Huh? What's going on?" Rumi looked shocked. "Who's coming in now?"

"We didn't get any word of new people coming..." Edgeshot's brow furrowed.

Hawks' cheeks went pale. He knew full well who was about to enter the ship and he glanced to Dabi nervously.

Everyone went to the dropship just to see what was going on.

As the doors opened, the imposing figure walked through, causing the whispering to cease full stop.

Wearing his formal Captain's attire, Enji Todoroki stared at the gathered crew calmly, his lips drawn in a frown.

"Is this what's left of the crew?" His voice was deep, aqua eyes narrowed ever so lightly as he regarded them.

"We didn't expect your arrival, Captain Todoroki," Kamui spoke up, keeping his tone calm.

"That was how HQ wanted, but I am here to ensure this mission goes smoothly after the disaster of the Imposters going unchecked."

Hawks could feel Dabi tense up beside him, gently reaching to touch his hand. Dabi glanced to Hawks, trying to fix a smile on his lips.

"We are ready to go on with our mission, Captain," Edgeshot nodded.

"Hell yeah! And we even kicked out all of the Imposters anyway!" Rumi piped up with a loud laugh.

Dabi's jaw was tensed and he'd remained silent.

"Enough standing around here gawking!" Enji ordered, his tone sharp. "You have your tasks to do."

"Yes, sir!" Most of the crew responded in unison, before splitting up to get their tasks done.

Hawks was about to walk off after Dabi, but...

"Hawks. There are matters I need to discuss with you."

Dabi paused to glance at Hawks, brow furrowed in worry, but Hawks smiled gently as he urged him to keep walking.

"It's okay, I'll catch you later."

* * *

Hawks was sat at the table, facing the Captain silently as he tried to calm down.

"So, the Imposters have been caught and eliminated now?" Enji asked coldly, staring down at the smaller male.

"Yes, sir. After Oboro ejected himself, we are confident that the Imposter threat has been dealt with," Hawks responded quickly, keeping his expression as neutral as he could.

"For the sake of this mission, let's hope you're right. But, I do not believe it one bit," The red-haired man leant forwards, resting his arms on the desk. "I am in charge now, I will not tolerate any chance of Imposters coming back."

Hawks felt dizzy with panic, but he had to keep his poker face. Why was the Captain so intimidating? He'd never been so terrified of anyone before, not even the Imposter he'd found himself enamoured with... but with Enji, he just felt like a tiny bird facing off against a wolf.

"You should have joined my personal crew, Hawks. You did have the option, yet you chose to go with this poorly put-together crew with some misfits..." Enji continued, hands clasped as he watched Hawks.

"I did not want to embarrass you, sir," Hawks lied smoothly, managing to smile in a pleasant manner. "I am just a rookie, and this mission has proved I still need more guidance."

Enji seemed appeased by this response, reaching over to pat Hawks on the arm. Hawks remained still, keeping his smile.

"You should consider it once this mission finally gets on track. I could teach you so much, Hawks."

"Of course, sir. I'll keep it in mind..." Hawks nodded, wings folded neatly at his back.

"I will await your decision. Now, back to work. I have much to sort out," Endeavor lowered his hands, getting up to do his duties. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" Hawks got up, inclining his head respectfully before going out of the room as quick as he could.

He wouldn't notice how Enji's eyes fell upon his backside as he headed out into the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats Hawks, it's... Imposter larvae/eggs.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support. This is now my longest ever fic that I've made, in my whole life.
> 
> I am not even done yet haha.


	12. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi and Shigaraki discuss their next moves.
> 
> Hawks just wishes he was anywhere else but being stuck working on task rotas with Enji.

"Stop pacing, you're gonna make a hole in the floor..."

Shigaraki was watching Dabi pace around in his quarters, perched upon the bed as he scratched at his neck. Ever since Captain Todoroki had arrived on ship, his fellow Imposter had been on edge.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dabi bared his teeth at Shigaraki, who looked unamused.

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway? You're gonna give us away if you don't calm the fuck down..."

Dabi released a harsh sigh, shaking his head.

"It's just... that man makes me want to set the entire ship on fire and then crush the wreckage... He is the reason I'm even one of your guys," He responded through gritted teeth. "And the way he looks at Hawks makes me wanna break some bones..."

Shigaraki raised a pale brow.

"Oh?" He narrowed his eyes, but he was smirking now. "Possessive over your little bird, huh? Is it not enough that he's filled up with all your eggs?"

"I trust Hawks. He'd never betray me, he proved that by not telling the Captain despite knowing the truth, and he kept my young even though he thought they were gonna eat him from the inside."

"If he were a human, they would."

"Yeah, but he's not human," Dabi rolled his eyes. "And he'll be fine... It's just... that man is twice his age and size, along with being jacked as hell. Hawks would not be able to physically resist, even if he fought as hard as he could..."

"Awww, you've become sappy!" Shigaraki laughed softly. 

"Oh, shut it..."

"Pfffft, fine. Fine. But, why don't we just kill him? With Kurogiri waiting in the vents, we should just launch a widescale attack and take over the ship," Shigaraki declared. "Of course, we can leave your bird alive because he's currently carrying such precious cargo... and obviously Rumi can stay because it'd be boring without her..."

Dabi snorted at the mention of Rumi. Shigaraki's little infatuation was so obvious, but at least it was reciprocated. Hawks had told him about how Rumi was always excited and intrigued by Shigaraki, for some weird reason.

"Not yet... it'd be too easy. I want to make sure he knows everything before he dies. I want... to make him see the consequences of his own selfish actions..."

"Suit yourself. Just... what are we gonna do?"

"We hold off on killing for now, let them think they won..." Dabi mused. "But... I have to think of what I want to say to that man... I want him to know it's me for sure..."

"Okay, well... don't take too long. You know how impatient newly-created Imposters are. Kurogiri's had his first kill, he'll want to do it again soon."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Dabi nodded. "Don't do anything until I have Captain Todoroki down."

"Sure, sure. Just make him suffer and all that," Shigaraki waved to dismiss Dabi. 

The scarred Imposter just smirked, face almost splitting at the seams.

"Oh, I intend to."

* * *

Hawks frowned slightly as he sat at the desk in the Captain's quarters.

He had been chosen to assist the Captain in sorting out a new task rota for the crewmates, as well as other admin bullshit. This had been going on for a couple of days now, and Hawks could barely get a moment to spend with his beloved.

It was like he'd become some kind of glorified personal assistant!

The bird-like alien had ended up drifting off during one of these stupid conversations, staring at the tablets on the table with a somewhat bored expression. 

If only he could tell the man to fuck off without risking anything...

"Hawks!"

Hawks jolted as Enji's voice broke through his haze, wings poofing up as he fixed his expression to his usual neutral smile.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, his voice slightly cheery to keep himself from just growling.

"Are you even paying attention to this?" Enji narrowed his eyes slightly, staring down the Aviaform. Weird. Endeavor's eyes were kinda familiar, yet... they didn't spark joy.

Hawks had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course, sir. But... with the people we currently have on the ship, we should be aware of overworking the remaining crew, right?" He commented smoothly, tapping one of his claws over the tablet with the information. He just couldn't be bothered to hide his sharpened nails or fangs today. "If people get hurt or collapse, it will lower productivity."

Enji looked surprised, but he had a pleased expression on his face.

"Well, everyone will have their tasks and their place. But... it needs to be done, HQ are wary about sending in more reinforcements because of the Imposters devastating most of the previous crew. We all need to pull our weight."

"So does that mean you are doing tasks too, sir?" Hawks raised a fluffy brow.

"Obviously," Enji took the tablet back to work on amendments, sending over the files to Hawks to see what the avian male would think. He glanced over to Hawks on occasion, though the Aviaform was working on his own tablet.

Hawks did not enjoy the feeling of being stared at, his wings still puffed up. But he kept his eyes on his tablet, awaiting any input from the Captain as he returned his own version of the task rota.

Once he'd sent the files over, he awaited the Captain's response.

"You are versatile, huh?" Enji commented casually, looking over the files. "Even if your Imposter detection could use a lot more work, your organisational skills are exceptional..."

Hawks couldn't help but to be pleased at that, though he didn't want to let the larger man see that it pleased him. He just liked being told he was good at stuff, there was no other motives. And... the sooner he did this job to the Captain's standards, the sooner he could be dismissed to go to his beloved.

God, he was hungry... even more so than he was before he'd become an expectant papa bird.

Oh, Enji needed a response still, Hawks remembered as he composed himself, forcing his hands to remain on the desk and not rub on his own stomach. He refused to let anyone else know about his status, especially not the man who would blow up a ship and kill his own son if it meant being some kinda "hero."

"Thank you, sir. I believe with the changes I made, we can ensure health and safety standards of our crew, whilst retaining great efficiency and results."

"That is commendable, Hawks. I hope to see you on my crew after this mission, we could really use a bright young thing like you," Enji cracked a smile, staring hard at Hawks.

The Aviaform shifted in his seat, but remained neutral and pleasant.

"I think we have finished what's needed to be done today," The red-headed man nodded, standing up from his desk. Hawks got to his feet too, a little unsteady because of how round he had started to become, the eggs apparently growing rapidly each day.

Luckily, Enji didn't seem to notice his slight stumble.

"Thank you, sir," Hawks nodded, waiting for the dismissal.

"Before you go, Hawks..."

The Aviaform internally cursed, standing as straight as he could. What now? What did he want.

"What do you think of Dabi?" Enji approached Hawks, resting a hand over his shoulder as he looked down upon Hawks.

The blond didn't like the look he was being given, nor did he like the slight undertone of suspicion in Enji's voice.

"He has been a valuable ally to me from the beginning. I have spent a lot of time with him, he's always completed his tasks and although he can be antisocial, he is only harsh when he needs to be," Hawks explained, keeping himself from showing any obvious feelings that he held for Dabi. He didn't want the Captain to know how close he was to Dabi, he just didn't trust the man enough.

"I see... very well then. You're dismissed."

As Enji waved him off, Hawks turned and walked out of the Captain's quarters as swiftly as he could, finally releasing a shuddering breath and scrunching up his face as he made a rather inelegant hissing noise.

God, he just wanted to grab a whole bunch of snacks to eat and cuddle up with Dabi.

Anything to forget the sense of dread sinking into his bones.

* * *

Enji watched Hawks leave his quarters, brow furrowed in suspicion. 

There was definitely something going on between Hawks and Dabi, even if Hawks tried to hide it so blatantly.

From his background checks, Enji had noted that there was no background history for the scarred male, save for his miraculous survivals from previous crews decimated by Imposter attacks. It had been highly suspicious to him once he'd found this piece of information out.

Dabi had to be an Imposter.

Did Hawks know? The Aviaform was meant to detect and expose Imposters, yet he hadn't done that with Dabi despite spending so much time with him.

Had the creature compromised Hawks?

Enji was unsure, Hawks was still hard to read... but he would make sure that the bird would be freed from any attachment to such a monster.

He would put Hawks back on the right track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because I started late!
> 
> But the plot thickens, we're heading to a showdown~
> 
> Next chapter will be the fluff between Dabi and Hawks, hopefully!


	13. Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the calm before the oncoming storm, Hawks and Dabi find solace in each other.

"You've been kinda eating a lot, birdbrain and you always look so tired. You doing okay?" Rumi had caught Hawks on his hunt for snacks, but she was more worried than anything.

"Ah- I'm fine!" Hawks jolted, but he just laughed it off. He wasn't quite sure if he could tell her, or how she'd react if she knew he'd been banging an Imposter who'd picked off members of their crew.

Rumi gave him a look, before moving closer to him, her voice lowering.

"Are you... pregnant? You have been acting kinda odd, and your man has been suuuper protective of you, which is a lot because he was obsessed before..."

Hawks' expression was like a deer in the headlights, unintentionally giving Rumi the clear answer.

"Oh my god, you are... Hawks, that's dangerous... you're so small, and Dabi's like tall as hell... It'd be like a chihuahua having a great dane's puppies!"

"Rumi, nooo... Dabi's not that tall, you're just short compared to him," Hawks gave a soft laugh, his expression less tense. "And... I'm fine. I'll be fine."

His stomach had felt heavier, though he wasn't sure if it was just his nervousness about what could happen, or if they just grew that fast.

"If the Captain finds out, he'll make you get rid of the sprog," Rumi whispered, looking up to glance around.

"H-huh? Why? It's not his business...!" Hawks had feared this. Ever since the Captain had come to the ship, Hawks had felt like Enji was constantly trying to get him alone and away from Dabi. And he hated it.

"I know, but it's like... a dominant male will kill the offspring of rivals so the mothers can bear his kids or something..."

"Oh god, Rumi no... I thought only Earth lions did that..."

"It happens a lot, dude. I swear... and Shigs told me he overheard the Captain mumbling to himself about you and keeping you from being "compromised by Dabi"... that's so creepy, right?."

Hawks felt nausea start to creep up.

"Dabi's gonna be pissed..." He murmured softly. Hawks knew Dabi loathed Enji so much, for some weird reason, but this could tip him over the edge and he didn't want the Captain to know that Dabi was an Imposter.

"Ohh yeah. Just be careful, okay?" Rumi placed her hand on Hawks' arm, staring at him with care before letting him go. She had tasks to do and she knew Hawks would be eager to catch Dabi and hang out with him.

Hawks managed a smile. He was so grateful for Rumi, though also worried for her. If there were more than just Dabi still on the ship, which was possible... then he didn't want her to get hurt.

Watching her go, Hawks wondered if he could convince Dabi to give her protection.

He'd have to ask when he saw him.

* * *

Hawks had finally gathered up his snacks, scurrying off to his quarters to stash them so he could just nibble at his heart's content.

Dabi was already in his quarters when he arrived, lounging across the bed in a pair of old-looking sweatpants. The sight of that made Hawks blush as he admired his mate's scarred body. Hawks had been very attracted and intrigued by Dabi's true self, but the scarred male's human form was just as beautiful.

"Hey, baby bird~" Dabi's tone was very soft right now, as it had become ever since Dabi had discovered that Hawks was carrying his eggs. "I was waiting for you, where've you been?"

"Just stuck with him. I'd have come even earlier, but Rumi saw me. She... uh, well, knows I'm pregnant," Hawks murmured sheepishly, not looking at Dabi's face.

"Heck... what else does she know...?" Dabi's tone was worried, though more for Hawks than for himself. He didn't care if he was destroyed, so long as Hawks was kept safe.

"She thinks it's a baby... she still thinks you're human..." 

He put his snacks in the drawers and under the bed before stripping to his underwear to join Dabi.

"I know you're supposed to kill humans," Hawks began, letting Dabi pull him close and caress his round stomach. "But... is it possible to... not kill her? She's my best friend, she warned me about the Captain..."

"Rumi is already safe..." Dabi stated, keeping his calm despite the mention of that fucking monster. "Don't let anyone know, you probably figured it out already but... Shigaraki is an Imposter too."

Hawks just released a surprised chirp, though he didn't know why. He figured it was something like that, the poor guy didn't seem to bond well with any of the other crewmates, save for Dabi and Rumi.

"Okay... well, you... you tell Shigaraki that I will kill him if he hurts Rumi-" Hawks stopped talking as Dabi burst out laughing, pulling the Aviaform closer and nuzzling against his neck.

"Babe," He growled playfully, before kissing his cheek. "Shigaraki wouldn't hurt Rumi even if she knew what he was."

"Huh...?"

"He likes her a lot. He finds her fascinating and he wants to keep her as a mate... even if she keeps topping him instead of the other way around," Dabi just chuckled softly as Hawks had the realisation.

Dabi kissed those plump lips gently.

"Anyway...~ Enough about anyone else. Right now, it's you and me and our "weird parasite babies" as you mumbled in your sleep," His scarred lips quirked upwards as he looked into Hawks' eyes, rubbing the swollen tummy with care. Hawks simply cooed in response, the gentle motions making him feel relaxed and easing the slight ache in his overstuffed abdomen.

"God, Keigo... you're so cute~"

"You called my name again..." Hawks tilted his head. "I wish you'd open up to me more... I mean, you did promise no secrets..."

"Ah, ah, you said no more secrets. I can have my old secrets~" Dabi's low chuckle reverberated through Hawks' form, as he suddenly moved to pin Hawks down onto the mattress. He couldn't help but to be aroused. Hawks looked so gorgeous and they both hadn't been so connected since that man came on board the ship.

The blond-haired avian just stared up at Dabi with confusion, his body feeling very warm and bothered. Hormones? Perhaps, but he couldn't deny that he wanted it.

Dabi lowered his head to kiss Hawks heatedly, pinning his little bird's wrists above his head with one hand, the other caressing Hawks' nearly-nude form. He cupped a hand over the growing breasts, very curious.

"I didn't know birds would have such soft breasts~" He teased, kissing over Hawks' neck and chest before playfully biting down on one of Hawks' plumped pecs. Dabi extended only one tentacle from his body, to hold Hawks' wrists as he used both of his hands to squeeze and fondle Hawks' chest, tongue lapping over one of the pink nipples.

Hawks cried out, arching his back slightly as Dabi began to suckle his nipple, the other being teased and pinched as Dabi lapped at him.

"Make love to me," Hawks blurted out softly, meeting Dabi's eyes as his sex started to become slick already. 

Dabi just grinned.

"Oh? You just want me to stick it in?" He teased softly, gently grabbing Hawks' hips to lift him up. The Aviaform's boxers were soaked through with slick, the sweet cinnamon and vanilla scent making Hawks' arousal so, so obvious.

He wanted to savour it, to tease and play with Hawks, but his little bird had started to wiggle his hips and make such needy chirps. Dabi's dick was so hard right now, and he wanted to make his baby bird feel all of his love.

"D-don't tease... Dabi...!" Hawks begged softly, his sex dripping as his little cock was painfully hard. Dabi enjoyed the scene, pulling down his sweatpants to free his arousal, rubbing against Hawks' sex with a low groan.

"God, baby... you're so wet...~" Dabi purred, pulling Hawks up and helping guide his cock inside of that tight, wet heat. He shuddered as he heard such beautiful sounds leave Hawks' lips as he sank down onto him.

Hawks' back was pressed against his chest as Dabi held him. The tentacle had released Hawks' hands, going to wrap around his bird's cock to start slowly stroking as he rocked his hips upwards into Hawks' hole.

Their lovemaking was slower this time, just luxurious and tender as Dabi caressed and worshipped Hawks' body, kissing over his shoulders and neck.

"Oh, you're such a good boy for me...~" Dabi crooned at him, thrusting up slowly and sensually, listening to Hawks sing with each movement. He grabbed Hawks' hand to kiss over his wrist. "My beloved, my beautiful angel..."

"Dabi...~" Hawks was in bliss, being taken care of by Dabi. He had never felt so loved, never felt so safe and happy in another's embrace. And Dabi's voice was soft now as he whispered sweet nothings as he thrust into Hawks, hands always wandering and touching.

The tentacle continued to move over Hawks' cock, bringing waves of pleasure that had Hawks crying softly in joy.

As they grew closer to orgasm, Dabi just couldn't help himself. He shifted their positions so he could go deeper, giving steady but powerful thrusts, and every time he moved, he hit all of Hawks' sensitive spots.

Hawks gasped softly, clawing at the bedsheets as Dabi continued with a few more of these thrusts, the tentacle around his cock moving a little quicker. Pleasure mounted, his muscles tensing more as he clenched around Dabi. 

A few more thrusts had him climax with a blissful chirp, his body shaking from the orgasm as he spilled over the sheets.

Dabi didn't last much longer than that, with Hawks' beautiful tight sex around his cock. He came inside of his lover, panting softly as he leant on him, arms wrapped around Hawks' body.

He pulled out after a few moments, flopping over and pulling Hawks down with him. Dabi retracted his tentacle, using a clean one to grab a pack of cookies from Hawks' stash, opening the pack and pressing one to Hawks' lips with a sweet smile.

Hawks released a surprised chirp as he sat up to eat, but he happily nibbled at the sweet confection.

"Thank you, Dabi~" He was a little sleepy and he was sure he'd be jelly-legged if he tried to move, but he was happy enough to let Dabi take care of him, feeding him cookies and rubbing his stomach.

"It's not a problem, baby bird~ I gotta take care of my little bird," Dabi grinned, his gaze tender as he watched Hawks finish eating and settle down to snuggle into his chest.

Hawks smiled gently, watching Dabi with such a soft expression, before yawning. With such good, loving sex and a tummy full of food and young, he was just falling asleep. Dabi's warm body didn't help either and Hawks just fell asleep, holding onto Dabi.

"God, I would burn the world for you..." Dabi murmured softly, watching Hawks' peaceful expression as he ran his fingers through golden locks.

* * *

Enji had been watching Hawks. 

Cameras weren't usually turned on in the crew's quarters when the crewmates were sleeping, but he'd been suspicious of Hawks and his lack of good answers.

Having watched the entire thing transpire between the two, Enji was left with a realisation that Hawks had indeed lied to him about his involvement with Dabi. 

Not only that, but Hawks seemingly was more than aware of Dabi's true nature and didn't even think to be scared or alert the crew to this threat! 

As he continued to watch the security footage, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Hawks' stomach was round, and with the way Dabi had been caressing the swell of it...

No. It couldn't be!

Hawks was not meant to become a broodmother for such heinous creatures!

"He's compromised..." Enji growled, the hand holding the glass of whiskey tensing. The glass shattered, but Enji didn't care. This was annoying him, how Hawks would willingly choose an Imposter as a mate.

He had to make a move, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planned fluff turned into smut, ooooops.
> 
> Also, dun dun dun... stuff is gonna happen soon.
> 
> I feel like maybe one or two more chapters are left!


	14. Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki and Dabi finally make their move to complete their takeover.
> 
> Hawks has found himself trapped, but he refuses to take it laying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's violence, lots and lots of violence.
> 
> And attempted sexual assault, but Hawks ain't gonna let himself betray his mate.

"Is it time...?"

Dabi cracked his neck as he stared down to Shigaraki, a grin splitting his lips. After days of gathering up his own strength, planning his final stand... he was ready to tear apart the man who had ruined his life.

Enji Todoroki was going to pay for what he did.

"Two survivors will be left, but... with three of us on board, they will not be able to take back control" The white-haired Imposter stated casually, scratching at his neck. "I am tired of waiting. Our people are waiting for us to return."

"Hmph, I'd like to say I missed them, but I quite liked the peace and quiet," Dabi mused, but his tone wasn't serious. Ever since becoming an Imposter, he'd appreciate the group's companionship and assistance with helping him come to terms with what he'd become.

"Well, they'll be proud of you for furthering our numbers, even if you did let yourself fall in love with the hunter," Shigaraki teased, stretching out his arms.

"I don't care what they say. Hawks is... important to both sides of myself."

"You always have had a weird sentimental streak. Not many of us still seek revenge on the humans who hurt us in our past life... though... I just wanna tear down the entire system..."

"Always making waves. I'm surprised they didn't even recognise you before letting you join this crew with me," Dabi released a low chuckle.

"So, what's the plan? Or is it just kill everyone except for the bird and the bunny?"

"Leave Endeavor alive until the end. I want to draw it out."

"Tsk... gotcha. It would be amusing to watch, I suppose," Shigaraki mused, the scratching becoming more apparent as he thought about the blood that would soon spill. "We arrive at the destination in a couple days, hopefully our people will already be there."

"Got it. We'll have total control within a few hours, I'm sure we can speed up the ship a little after that."

Shigaraki just laughed.

"Well, let me just distract our planned survivors. I'll send Kurogiri to alert you when it's time."

"Alright then. I'll be ready."

* * *

Shigaraki had been almost successful in shepherding Rumi and Hawks into the safety of their quarters.

Rumi had been confused, but the white-haired Imposter had been insistent, mumbling something about Captain Todoroki being on the warpath and everyone avoiding him.

She had conceded, trying to bring Hawks with her so they could just hang out until tasks needed to be done.

"Hawks, my quarters. Now."

The rough voice was deadly calm as Enji appeared in the hallway, staring down the trio with a cold look. Even Shigaraki shrank back at the overpowering aura of silent rage coming from the man.

Hawks jolted, wings flared out. 

"Hawks, I'm coming with," Rumi started, but Hawks hushed her gently.

"It's fine, Rumi. You and Shigaraki should hang out anyway..." He'd given Shigaraki a knowing look, though he wasn't aware of the planned takeover. He just knew that Endeavor was suspicious.

If he could distract the raging older man, then maybe he could prevent any kind of disaster.

"You two need to talk more anyway," He continued, his pointed expression directed at Shigaraki.

"Hmph, sure, sure. We talk enough anyway..." Shigaraki responded, but he glanced to the bunny-like woman. "He'll be fine, Rumi. Don't worry about it."

The two were quick to leave once Hawks had assured them he'd be okay.

* * *

Kurogiri had come from the vents next to Dabi's feet, the purple mist preceding his body's arrival.

"Dabi."

The scarred Imposter jolted in shock. He'd forgotten about Oboro's new identity and powers, but he was quick to compose himself, a mad glint in his eye. He was so ready for the slaughter.

"Is it finally time?"

"Yes, but..." Kurogiri's glowing yellow eyes were narrowed slightly. "Shigaraki was unable to herd Hawks away. He ended up being called into the Captain's quarters..."

"You what...?" Dabi's tone lowered, flames flickering to life over his shoulders.

Kurogiri eyed him nervously, tapping the ground with his smoky tentacles.

"The Captain does have a lot of sway. He can make people bend to his will, using fear."

Dabi released a deep, bone-rattling growl, the flames flaring up before he could calm himself down. He couldn't lose his cool, but he hadn't wanted Hawks to be with Enji... but he wasn't about to leave his little bird with the monster who'd caused him so much pain and fear.

"You and Shigaraki kill off the other crewmates. I've had a change of plans."

"Oh? Of course... just be careful."

With that, Kurogiri returned to the vents to inform Shigaraki of the response Dabi gave.

Dabi took a deep, shuddering breath before his whole body went up in flames, snarling ferociously as he knocked down the boxes in storage, watching them be set alight before the flames faded.

It was time to make that bastard pay.

* * *

"S-sir...?"

Hawks was sat on the chair in front of the desk, hands in his lap as he sat up straight. He didn't like the silence, hated how tense the atmosphere had become.

Enji had not said a word, just staring him down like a fox about to eat an injured hen. Hawks couldn't figure out what was happening, mind blank with panic. Did Enji know something? Had he found out about him and Dabi? He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Is there something wrong, Captain Todoroki, sir...?" He asked softly, fists clenched as Enji's lip was quirked up in a snarl.

"You've been lying to me from the start, Hawks," Enji leant forwards, staring at the nervous bird with such a cold expression. 

"I... sir...? I don't understand-"

"Don't lie to me."

Enji stood up suddenly, shoving his chair to the side as he walked around the desk towards Hawks. He leant down, grabbing at the Aviaform's face with rough grip. In panic, Hawks struggled, hands raised to try and push his hand away.

"I know what Dabi is, and I know you've been colluding with that Imposter freak from the start, Hawks. I saw you on the cameras."

Hawks' cheeks went pale and he kicked upwards to free himself. As he fell from the chair, he made sure to flip himself, landing on his hands and knees to avoid bumping his stomach. Even in this situation, his body was instinctively protecting his brood from potential harm.

Pain blossomed through his back as his wings were grabbed and tugged on, Enji dragging Hawks up onto his feet.

"And you're compromised, too. How could our Commission's rising star be so careless, so naive to let the enemy get his way...?" The man growled into Hawks' ear, turning him around to push him against the wall.

Hawks growled in distress, slashing at Enji with his claws. In his fight, he'd shed his human form to show his true face. He had to fight, his mind and body telling him that he was in danger.

Fight or flight, and Hawks had to choose fight. 

"I am not compromised! Dabi has treated me far better than most of you humans have!" He snarled, baring sharp teeth even though he was terrified. If he didn't fight back, he'd lose his babies. Rumi's words had echoed in his head.

"You're brainwashed, clearly. Maybe that parasite's brood is messing with your mind..." Enji narrowed his eyes, recoiling as Hawks slapped him with a clawed hand, leaving some scrapes on his cheek. He grabbed Hawks by the face, slamming his head back into the wall before grabbing his neck and throwing him harshly onto the ground.

Hawks cried out in pain, hands falling to his stomach protectively.

"You're not going to scare me! Whatever your issue is, I am not going to let you beat me or hurt my eggs..." He flared out his wings, hissing like a feral beast as he lunged for the man. "I'll kill you before that happens...!"

* * *

Shigaraki sighed softly as he withdrew his tentacles, Kamui and Edgeshot turning to dust. It had been far too easy to kill the remaining survivors, it wasn't fun. But, they were one step closer to getting control of the ship.

Kurogiri had managed to get rid of Recovery Girl in Medbay, killing silently and swiftly using the weird warping powers he had manifested with his purple-black smoke. 

He'd returned to Shigaraki's side, yellow eyes staring at the dusted ruins of what was once two human beings.

"It's just the big boss left... I put Rumi to sleep using the old lady's drugs. I didn't want to have to fight her..."

"And what about Hawks? Has he returned yet?" Kurogiri was worried about Dabi's rage, worried that this could end in a disaster if those azure flames were not kept under control.

"No... I doubt he's gonna be let go of if that idiot Captain knows what's going on..." Shigaraki grimaced. "I wish I could fight the big boss himself, I'd decay him in an instant! But Dabi called dibs. He was adamant."

At that moment, the fiery male had entered the hallways, walking straight past Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"Dabi, wait-!"

The male stopped, only to glare at Shigaraki with a feral madness that made both Shigaraki and Kurogiri shrink back in fear.

"I can't wait, if that bastard has my little bird, I will make him feel every ounce of pain..." He snarled, turning back onto his path.

"We should come with you! Overpower and crush him-"

"No. I'll kill that man on my own. Just work on contacting the others so they can expect our arrival."

Dabi stalked off as soon as he spoke, headed straight for the Captain's quarters.

* * *

Hawks coughed harshly as he was forced onto his knees.

His fighting hadn't gotten him far, save for a few scrapes over Enji's body. He wasn't cut out for fighting power-types, not at such close range. And with his current condition, he'd been dragged around and made to submit.

If he'd only been able to land a kick on Endeavor's stomach, but the Captain's clothing had gotten in the way. Enji wore some kind of under-armour beneath his captain's attire, which even his sickle-like talons had been unable to tear through.

He glared up at the man defiantly, still refusing to submit. Hawks had managed to avoid getting hit in the stomach, wings taking most of the harsh blows.

Enji suddenly grabbed one of the feathered appendages, gripping the upper ridge hard enough to make Hawks' head swim, as pain overtook every other sense. His mind was blanking out and his vision had faded to black.

Snap.

He screeched out as the bone gave way under Enji's cruel grip and Hawks could feel the tears falling down his cheeks.

The man didn't let up, tugging the broken wing to make the pain continue. Hawks clawed at the ground as he tried to pull away, trying to remember how to breathe. His wings had always been so sensitive, it was why he couldn't hide them under his human disguise.

Enji grabbed Hawks by the face again as he crouched down, grinning cruelly.

"You should have been mine, Hawks. If you chose my crew, and chose me instead of a ragtag bunch of losers and monsters, you'd be having a good life and those eggs wouldn't be affronts to nature."

"Fuck you..." Hawks spat in Endeavor's face, earning a slap so harsh that his ears were ringing and he'd become more dizzy.

"That's my job. Maybe if I used this to convince you to join my crew, this whole painful ordeal wouldn't have happened," Enji mused, shoving Hawks onto his back before undoing his pants. "You do seem to like opening your legs. Was it to avoid danger, I wonder, that you whored yourself out to such an abomination that Dabi is."

Hawks kicked out, hearing Enji roar in pain as his raptor-like talons opened up a massive tear over his left eye.

However, Hawks had no time to enjoy his small victory before hands gripped his neck, cutting off air and bloodflow. He struggled and gasped, hands trying to tug at the man's iron grip. 

His vision went fuzzy and he could barely think as he started to black out.

Suddenly, a bright blue blast echoed throughout the room as the door was blown off of it's hinges. 

Hawks gasped softly as he vaguely noticed Dabi's shape stood in the doorway. In the shock, Endeavor's grip had been released as the Captain turned his hateful glare onto the Imposter.

"You... what do you want, monster?!" Enji growled at the other. Dabi stepped forwards as he released his tentacles, grinning like a deranged Cheshire Cat.

"Aw, but Captain Todoroki..."

Dabi laughed harshly as he let the black colour fade from his messy hair, strands red as blood before fading further into white. 

"Is that any way to speak to your _first-born son..._?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveallll. I worked hard to try and make it feel right.
> 
> And a lil' bit of a cliffhanger, sorry!
> 
> Stay tuned for the finale~ I am gonna try and make it satisfying, so if it doesn't come tomorrow, don't be upsetti. I just wanna make the ending feel complete ;w;


	15. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi makes himself known to Captain Todoroki.
> 
> As the Imposters take over the ship, Hawks realises where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.
> 
> Lots of gore and panic, and a brief appearance of the League~

_"Touya! Touyaaaa~"_

_The young man looked up as a little bird-like creature approached, wings fluffed up and body swaying in an expression of excitement. He chuckled softly, leaning back in his chair as he watched the boy._

_"What's up, Kei?" He smiled gently as the blond climbed into his lap to just sit there. Touya had always been surprised at how lightweight the little bird was, how small and fragile he seemed. It was why he had become rather protective of the younger male, even though Keigo was only a couple of years younger than him._ _He was the same age as his little sister..._

 _T_ _he Commission expected such a tiny thing to be a hunter?_

_If he hadn't shared dorms and training classes with him, Touya wouldn't be able to comprehend how vicious Keigo could actually be. But even as fragile as Keigo looked, Touya knew that his beloved friend had a fierce spirit, evidenced by how eager he was to fight anyone if he got into the mood._

_"Your hair is going like a grandpa's..." Keigo murmured, clawed hand gently brushing over where the strands were fading into a snowy hue, fluffy brows furrowed._

_"I'm only eighteen, Kei," Touya released a soft snort, flicking Keigo in the forehead as the little bird laughed softly. He couldn't help but to smile as golden eyes fixated upon him._

_"But old people have white hair..." Keigo's expression was so confused_

_"Don't be cheeky, little bird~ I'm not an old man yet."_

_"Huh... but you are old!" The bird's eyes were wide as a grin spread across his features, clinging onto Touya's shirt with a raptor-like grip._

_"Little shit."_

_Keigo just laughed in response, leaning against Touya as he idly nuzzled his cheek against the older boy's shoulder. Touya raised his hand to gently run his fingers through soft blond strands, his other arm wrapped around Keigo as he hugged him._

_Recently, he'd felt so close to Keigo, the thought of the little bird's smile bringing warmth to his cheeks. Not that he'd admit that. His father would kill him if he found out he was being "distracted" by such emotions. Enji wanted him to follow the Captain's lifestyle, to be a fierce leader who did whatever it took to defeat the Imposter threat and continued to uphold the Commission's standards._

_Not to mention, Keigo was not human himself.  
_

_Touya knew his father wanted him to eventually marry some human and carry on the Todoroki legacy. Not that he wanted to, he didn't care much for women and he sure as hell didn't want to end up the same kinda father Enji was._

_Keigo was so warm, his feathers so soft and fuzzy. Touya liked petting them and was rewarded with the fact that Keigo trusted him enough to even handle his gorgeous red wings. He'd witnessed too many times, other recruits getting attacked by a distressed and overwhelmed Keigo, who was hurting because of how sensitive his wings could be._

_Touya was the only one who Keigo never attacked._

_"Touyaaaaaa..." He was broke out of his thoughts by a gentle bite on his cheek, Keigo staring at him with a pout._

_"Huh? What is it, little bird?" Touya smiled gently, hand on Keigo's cheek as the Aviaform nuzzled against it._

_"Why are they sending you away today?"_

_Touya's blood ran cold at that. He wished he could forget that, but it had been drilled into his brain so many times._

_His first official mission, shadowing Captain Okuta and his crew as they were sent to deliver supplies and medicine to a drilling operation that had to be paused due to an outbreak of sickness._

_"It's my first mission," He murmured softly, releasing a dramatic sigh. "I gotta learn to be a good Captain so they're sending me out to get me some field experience... no doubt my dad put my name forward for this."_

_"I wanna come with you..." Keigo pouted slightly, playing with the bottom of Touya's shirt, a nervous habit when he had clung to someone._

_"You still got your training, little bird," Touya stated with a shrug. "It'd be super boring, anyway. This mission's a supply run. No fighting."_

_"But you'll be gone for so long..."_

_"It's only a couple of weeks at most, Kei," Touya smiled gently, poking the tip of Keigo's nose. "And I'll be back."_

_"I gotta hurry and finish my training so I can come with you... I'll protect you then!" Keigo fluffed up, wings flared out. "I'll catch the Imposters and then we'll be safe."_

_Touya smiled gently, pushing back Keigo's hair to kiss his forehead._

_"I'll be so grateful, little bird~"_

_"Touya."_

_The young man held Keigo protectively as he heard his father's voice._

_"It's already time?" He sighed, letting Keigo go, gently prising the little bird's grip from his shirt. "Sorry, Keigo. I'll see you soon, okay? Be good."_

_Keigo looked devastated, but he'd instinctively stood to attention when he noticed Captain Todoroki was watching them intently._

_"Okay, I promise I'll be good, Touya..." He whispered softly, watching as Touya stood up to walk towards his father. Touya spared Keigo one more glance, a gentle smile on his lips._

_"See you soon, little bird~"_

* * *

"Is that any way to speak to your _first-born son..._?!"

Enji glared at the Imposter in the doorway, grabbing his gun and aiming it at Dabi. Hawks managed to scrabble out of the way, panic rising in his chest. 

"Liar!" The Captain growled, pointing the gun straight at the Imposter. "My first-born was killed. There's no way he could have survived what happened to him!"

Hawks' mind was fuzzy, but he was staring at Dabi with wide eyes. First-born son? What? What was happening? 

He stared at Dabi with wide eyes, watching as the scarred male's hair had settled into a snowy hue, with only a few flashes of red mixed with it. The sight of that unique hair colour made Hawks' head spin, as realisation filled his chest. He remembered all too well, the memory flashing through his mind of the day he last saw this particular hair.

This was... 

"Touya...?" Hawks' voice cracked, golden eyes wide as his heart started to beat faster. Was this real? Was this really his best friend?

It... explained so much. How he could easily feel safe even with Dabi being an Imposter, how the scarred man knew his true name... and those eyes. How could he not recognise those turquoise eyes, like a tropical ocean. Those eyes that he'd never forget.

How had he not realised before?

"Sorry for being dishonest, baby bird... I just... didn't know how to tell you," Dabi's expression had softened as he glanced to Hawks, before he snarled as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. He turned back to Enji with a deranged smile.

"You're not my son!" Enji snapped, taking a step forwards. "You are nothing but a monster using a dead body..."

"Oh, that hurts, dad..." Dabi put on a mock-whining voice, forcing a hurt expression. "I'm alive, I just merged with what got me. I had to do what I could to survive!"

"Shut up!" Enji shot at Dabi again, before tentacles thwipped the man's hands, sending the gun clattering across the floor. 

"You can't silence me anymore, father."

Dabi's tentacles waved around himself as he grinned. He was ready to tear apart the man, but he wanted to toy with his father a little more.

"Do you know how much it hurt? I was begging you, dad... I was so scared... haha... I thought you would have shown some mercy for your own flesh and blood... but you didn't..." He started to laugh hysterically, sharp teeth on show as he grinned at Enji.

Hawks had been watching the exchange, trying to come to terms with what had happened. Tears fell down his cheeks as he heard Dabi talking, his heart just aching. A sharp pain in his stomach made him jolt, but he ignored it for now. The gun was within his grasps and he swiped for it, holding it tightly.

"I wonder if you told mother what you did... if you told Fuyu-chan or Natsuo..." Dabi mused, swinging his tentacles at Enji, the appendages flickering with azure flames. "I heard you're grooming Shoto to take your place as a Captain for the Commission... would you kill him if he was "compromised" as you said?"

"Do not bring him into this, monster!" Enji was shaking with rage, unable to handle hearing Dabi talking about his family so casually. He grabbed onto Dabi's tentacles without caring if he got burnt, dragging the scarred Imposter towards him so he could punch Dabi in the face. Dabi stumbled back from the force of the blow.

This man wasn't his son, this was a monster pretending to be him!

Black blood oozed from Dabi's nose and mouth, but the Imposter just grinned wildly. 

"Oh, this is familiar... I remember when you used to beat me, just because I didn't get perfect marks on that exam, or because the Commission complained about me distracting their perfect little weapon-in-training..." Dabi spat his blood onto the ground before wiping his mouth.

Hawks jolted as Dabi referred to him, his cheeks paling as he heard that Enji beat Touya. He hadn't even known... Touya had always distracted him from questioning the bruises, or simply lied about "sibling rivalry" whenever Hawks wasn't deterred from questioning.

His own father hurt him...

Enji looked like he was going to kill Dabi!

The Aviaform tried to scrabble to his feet, glaring at Enji with a fresh wave of anger. He was shaky on his feet from the previous beatdown, but he had never been one to just hold his tongue, even more so when it concerned someone he loved beyond anything else!

"How could you...?!" He screeched at Enji, golden eyes burning with rage. "He was your own flesh and blood and you hurt him, you abandoned him when he was begging...?!"

"Don't believe his lies, Hawks! Or have you forgotten that he's using you to spread his disgusting brood across the Allied System?!" Enji glared at Hawks before returning his cruel glare upon Dabi.

"You always did care so much about what others thought and how it'd reflect on yourself..." Dabi scoffed, cracking his neck and knuckles as he waved his burning tentacles. "But I at least am honourable enough to tell Hawks the truth. It is rather telling that the "Imposter Hunter" your Commission raised feels far safer with the very "monsters" you humans taught him to hunt..."

"Shut up, monster! You brainwashed him!"

Hawks growled softly at that, remembering his past. At remembering how his mother cried, how he was starved and beaten until he'd become obedient... he realised that he had never felt truly safe. Humans had only ever used him, all of them save one boy.

And even after everything that happened, Touya still cared for him.

"It wasn't him..." Hawks murmured, one of his hands over his stomach as the pains had increased. He could feel his knees starting to weaken, but he forced himself to stand tall, raising the gun to aim it at Captain Todoroki.

"What?" Enji stared at Hawks, narrowing his eyes. "Are you insane, boy?! Put the gun down...!"

"It wasn't the Imposters who brainwashed me..." The Aviaform held onto his stomach, panic flashing through his mind. Was this meant to happen? Why was it hurting? Was he going to lose his eggs?!

He couldn't think of that now, he wasn't important. If Dabi was killed, he'd lose the only person who ever cared for him as more than just some weapon or exotic little entity.

Dabi just grinned proudly at Hawks standing up to Enji, not yet realising his mate was in pain, too focused on ripping into Enji.

"He's realised that you humans are scumbags!" He laughed softly, grinning as he stepped towards Enji.

But the older man grabbed Hawks, gripping tightly onto the hand holding the gun to make the bird-like man release it. He was quick to swipe the gun, holding Hawks by the neck as he pointed the weapon against his temple.

Dabi pulled back, taking a deep breath. If looks could kill, Enji would've fallen where he stood.

"Oh? What's the matter? Are you actually hesitating?" Enji mocked Dabi, tightening his grip on the squirmy Hawks with his finger on the trigger. "How fucking sweet. Do you really care about him?"

"Let him go..." Dabi hissed, tentacles waving. He wanted to burn, to rip and tear but he didn't want Hawks to get caught up in the crossfire.

"Or what? You know if you make even a single move, he'll die. Such a shame... if you had died for real, Touya, you wouldn't have ended up in this mess..." Enji scoffed at him. "And if only this bird knew what was good for him. I'd have taken care of him on my crew... maybe I'd even have taken him on as a partner since your mother divorced me..."

Dabi was trembling with rage, the flames bursting to life over his form, hotter than usual.

Hawks stared with fear, worrying for his love. The burst of fluid rushing down his legs hadn't even registered until...

"Oh, gross. You've picked up some disgusting habits, Hawks... such a shame," Enji's nose wrinkled, but he refused to let go, knowing Dabi couldn't hurt him so long as he held Hawks' life in his hands.

Hawks growled at him, trying to kick backwards before the gun tapped against his temple, making him freeze in fear.

"Come on, we haven't got all day, are you going to fight or not-"

A sudden burst of purple mist had engulfed the room, Enji coughing and grunting in pain before the smoke cleared out. Hawks was no longer in Enji's grip, but rather was scooped up in the arms of Kurogiri. He looked so confused, but he was rather relieved that Enji's sweaty hands were no longer upon him.

"We have Hawks," He informed Dabi calmly. "Shigaraki has finally connected with the others, finish your mission and meet us in Communications."

Dabi was surprised, but a delighted grin split his face as he saw Enji no longer had Hawks to hide behind.

"Take care of him, I won't be much longer," Dabi purred, enjoying the look of pure shock and horror on Captain Todoroki's face.

Kurogiri nodded, quick to leave the room with Hawks in his arms.

"Now then," Dabi grinned. "It's time for this to be over already~"

* * *

"It has been so long since we heard you, Shigaraki," A soft, masculine voice came through as the screen came to life. It had taken Shigaraki a while to get it working, but he'd connected to where the rest of his colony were waiting for him and Dabi.

"Yeah!" A higher, feminine voice pitched in as the image showed up. A blonde girl with buns smiled as she stood next to a masked man. The two were more than eager to see their leader. "It's been sooooo long, Tomura! We missed you~"

"Toga. Compress. It has been a while, we got into some... complications. But we're back on track, provided Dabi finishes what he started," Shigaraki scratched at his neck, rolling his eyes. 

"Ah, ever the dramatic young man," Compress chuckled, shaking his head.

"Aww, so we won't get to talk to him yet?" Toga pouted, waving a sharp tentacle around. "I missed him! He always was soooo much fun, to burn stuff we don't like..."

"Well, we'll be back at the nesting halls soon. We need to, Dabi's brood is gonna be ready within the next few days-"

"DABI HAS A BROOD?! WHAT?!" Toga squealed excitedly, golden eyes wide as she held her face. "I bet his eggs would be so cool. Blue eggs! I wanna see...!"

"That's surprising... he didn't seem the type."

Shigaraki could sense the raised brow from behind Compress' mask.

"His mate ain't human. He's totally ended up simping over some weird bird-creature."

Toga looked intrigued, tongue peeking out as she stared.

"Ooo... so like, are we gonna keep the bird, if he likes them so much?!" She asked.

"Well, he makes for a good broodmother and Dabi is a little obsessed, so I guess so," Shigaraki shrugged. 

"And what about you? Have you found yourself anyone, boss?"

Shigaraki's cheeks went pink at that, as he averted his gaze from the two's on-screen gaze.

"Perhaps... I have yet to... actually give her my own brood yet..."

"Oh? Why not?" Toga asked, but Compress gently covered her ears before speaking.

"Is there a problem with the mating?" He asked casually, ignoring Toga trying to bite him.

Shigaraki went a deeper red in the face.

"N-no... it's just... she's a dominant figure..." He mumbled.

"So she pegged you?"

"Maybe..." Shigaraki hid his face. "But that doesn't matter! I'll convince her soon enough..."

"Of course, Boss. It's alright to enjoy being on the receiving end, even if it means you have to carry your own brood a little while longer," Compress chuckled.

"Sure, sure. Anyway. Just be prepared, once we take the ship, we'll be heading back to base."

Compress let go of Toga, who promptly blew a raspberry before running off to let the others know that Shigaraki was coming back soon.

"We do have a new recruit, Compress. He merged with the parasite quickly and his power seems to be very useful..." Shigaraki stated, once he'd composed himself.

"Oh?" Compress sounded eager. "So we have another member of the family to look forward to, how wonderful~"

"His name's Kurogiri, he'd have been here for introductions, but Dabi was taking too long so I sent him to check on how things are going..."

"I see... well, I look forward to meeting him."

Shigaraki nodded.

"We'll be back soon, Compress."

"We eagerly await your return, boss~"

Compress bowed for the camera, before the communication was ended.

* * *

Hawks was placed into the same room as Rumi, Kurogiri choosing to stand watch at the door.

He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down the side of his face. The pains had started to become almost overwhelming, and his legs were a mess of fluid.

"Hawks? Hey... you don't look so good, birdbrain."

The Aviaform jolted, looking up to see a very sleepy and confused Rumi staring at him from a chair.

"You look like you need a nap yourself Rumi..." Hawks responded softly, managing a laugh before hissing in pain as something shifted in his abdomen.

"Eh, pretty sure Tomura spiked the coffee he gave me. Idiot."

"He did? Are you okay?" The blond's eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"I'm okay... you're the one who looks like he's gone through some shit..." Rumi's brow furrowed. "What happened?"

Hawks shook his head. Where could he even start...?

"I... I'm sorry Rumi... I failed my mission."

"Oh? Is it because of your boyfriend being an Imposter?"

"H-huh? How did you...?"

"Well, I figured if Tomura was one, then maybe Dabi was too. They hang out so damn often..."

Hawks just looked shocked at that.

"How long have you known about Shigaraki...?"

"Since I pegged him the first time, probably. He did a little..." She made wiggly fingers. "When we fucked the first time. Must've pegged him good for him to lose control like that."

"And you didn't tell anyone...?"

"Says you! You actually got yourself knocked up by Dabi," Rumi pointed out with a soft snort. "He was terrified when he realised I knew, it reminded me of a baby bunny... and he was so adorable when I pegged him. I couldn't say no to that~"

"Oh my god..."

"You can't judge me~" Rumi booped Hawks on the nose. 

"Okay, fair enough... but Dabi isn't just an Imposter... he... he's the Captain's first-born son..."

"Wait, for real? I thought Touya got burnt up when... well, you know what happened more than anything," It was Rumi's turn to be shocked as she stared at Hawks.

"It's him. I don't know how I didn't realise... he still has the same eyes... those turquoise eyes," Hawks murmured. 

"Oh my god... that's so fucking romantic and shit though," Rumi murmured. "That you found each other and rekindled a lost bond~"

"Shh, stop teasing," Hawks snorted, before pain ripped through his middle section. He grabbed at the waste paper bin to throw up into it, panic rising in his throat along with bile.

"Hey... hey..." Rumi was by his side, hand on his shoulder. "What's going on, Hawks?"

"S-something's wrong. After I fought with Captain Todoroki, my stomach hurts so much... and there was fluid..."

"Your water's broke already?!" Rumi was quick to push Hawks back onto the bed.

"Wait, what...?"

"Your water. Basically... your weird alien babies are coming now..."

Hawks released a cry of fear as Rumi seemed to confirm what he had feared.

"N-no... it's too early... it can't be..." He murmured.

"Just calm the fuck down, okay? It'll be fine. Eggs can survive out of the body, that's why eggs exist!"

"I don't think that's how it works-" 

"I'm not a medic, but that's kinda how it works. Eggs grow the babies outside of the body," Rumi rolled her eyes.

Hawks had no time to argue as he realised that the pains were indeed contractions.

* * *

Dabi smirked at the exhausted and heavily injured Enji.

In the resulting fight, he'd taken a beating, black blood splashed across the room and some of his tentacles torn off. But he was nothing if not persistent, and even a strong human wouldn't last long, especially not when Dabi had his superheated flames to help him.

"Look how the mighty have fallen. At least with you out of my way, I can finally feel like I can live without shadows of my past holding me back..." He extended fresh tentacles to grab Endeavor by the head, forcing him to look up at him.

"Touya... please... You cannot just carelessly kill your own flesh and blood-" Enji's words were cut off by a scream as Dabi used his tentacles to sear into his face, making the skin burn. He then whipped the fresh burns, laughing sadistically at Enji's panicked screams.

"Oh? What's this? You're begging?" Dabi smirked at that.

"Please... Touya, we can fix this..." Enji continued to beg, screaming more as he was burnt and whipped in various places. "I'm sorry...! Please... if you stop this now, we can... please, stop...!"

"Why should I stop?!" Dabi snarled, tangling his tentacles around Enji's neck, sharpening his claws before plunging them into his father's abdomen to open up deep red gashes, trying to tear open the torso. "I begged you, I cried for you and you killed me without mercy. Why should I stop now?!"

"Please-"

Dabi ripped open Enji's body, tentacles entering to tug and tear at the guts, intestines and liver being impaled. He revelled as Endeavor choked and writhed in agony, slowly gripping and twisting at various organs. One by one, he pulled out the guts, the stomach and kidneys with the other viscera.

Finally, with a cruel smile, he held his father's heart and lungs within his hands.

"Oh, you're still awake? How admirable... let my eyes be the last you'll see before you fall straight into Hell."

"To... Touya... plea... please..." Enji choked on his own blood, his body weakening

"This is how I felt, father. When you betrayed me... this is how I felt!"

Keeping his gaze on Enji's face, Dabi simply squeezed with his tentacles until he felt the lungs burst and the heart become crushed. He listened to the terrible final wheezes before tossing Enji aside, spitting at the corpse.

Kurogiri had once again appeared, looking somewhat frantic.

"Dabi-"

"Tell Shiggy I'm done. It's all good," Dabi shrugged, breathing heavily as he stared at his father's mangled corpse. Now it was over, he felt nothing but a sick sense of accomplishment. He'd gotten rid of the one who'd ruined his life, he protected his love and his Imposter family.

"It's Hawks... he appears to have gone into labour," Kurogiri finished his sentence, staring into Dabi's eyes.

"Wh-what... but it's... it's today? Shit- Oh god..." Dabi followed after Kurogiri, rushing to where Hawks would be.

He desperately hoped that Hawks would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I felt like there's would be too much for one chapter so I split it up.
> 
> Next chapter is definitely final chapter.


	16. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enji is dead and the ship has been overtaken by the Imposters.
> 
> Hawks finds himself a family (in more ways than one).

"Keigo...!" Dabi burst into the room in a panic. He didn't even care that he was covered in blood and ooze, nor that Rumi was staring at him with a shocked expression. 

Hawks was the only thing he cared about.

"Kurogiri, find a bucket. The eggs will need to be submerged until we get back to the nesting halls back at base," His voice was commanding despite the shakiness, as he sat on the bed, pulling Hawks to lay across his lap. 

Kurogiri nodded, going to locate a bucket to contain the eggs.

"Touya...?" Hawks was a little delirious from the pain, but he instantly recognised his beloved.

"I'm here, baby bird... I'm here," Dabi crooned, leaning down to kiss Hawks on the forehead.

"Uh, I'll go help Kurogiri or whatever..." Rumi slowly got up, wanting to give Dabi and Hawks some space to do... whatever weird romantic alien birthing rituals they were gonna do. "Or maybe see if Tomura needs anything from me."

"Thank you for looking after him, Rumi" Dabi glanced up, his expression surprisingly soft. He was just petting Hawks' hair.

"No problem, dude. Hawks is my friend and you had shit to do," Rumi's voice lowered. "Is he... y'know?"

"Yeah, he's dead. Fucker had the audacity to beg for his life, as if he forgot how I begged before he tried to murder me..."

"Shit, dude... that's kinda fucked up. But karma always does come around," Rumi grimaced. "Good luck with your... weird alien babies, Hawks!"

Rumi gently patted Hawks on the arm before leaving Dabi and Hawks alone together.

Hawks was breathing heavily, trying to get a handle on the pain spreading across his abdomen.

Dabi got him out of his suit, using his tentacles to grab a towel to place underneath Hawk's lower half. He gently wiped away Hawks' tears.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Just breathe... it'll be okay, don't fight it..." Dabi purred, gently caressing Hawks' stomach, kissing the top of his head. 

"It... it's too early...!" Hawks was still panicking, but Dabi continued to soothe him. 

"It's fine, baby bird. My Keigo... just breathe with me, okay?" The Imposter breathed in slowly, before breathing out. "Try to follow my breaths."

The panicked Aviaform nodded, trying to focus on Dabi's breaths and mimicking it. He was so scared and hurting, but he was thankful that he wasn't alone in this.

A fresh gush of fluid left his body, making him release a confused whimper before he felt his body pushing something out.

"There we go, angel..." Dabi encouraged, holding onto Hawks' hand as he watched his lover start to lay his eggs. "Good boy... you can do this~"

The eggs had a turquoise glow and were around the size of ping-pong balls, round and slightly jelly-like in consistency. As Hawks pushed them out of his sex, they pressed against some sensitive spots, making Hawks whine in confusion as flashes of pleasure tempered the pain.

His cheeks were flushed with a faint pink as his body went into autopilot, just squirming slightly as he laid egg after egg. Was this meant to happen? He was kinda... a little heated now, the pain mixing with pleasure and overwhelming his senses.

He was panting softly by the time he'd finished laying the whole clutch, body shaky and mind hazy. 

"What the hell..." Hawks mumbled, getting embarrassed when he'd realised that he might have climaxed whilst laying his eggs.

Dabi just smiled gently.

"Hey, it's okay baby bird. It helped you get them out," He soothed Hawks, helping him to sit up, a hand roaming over the now-flat stomach before playfully squeezing Hawks' chest.

He couldn't do much more as Kurogiri had returned with a large bucket, already filled with water. The misty man placed the bucket next to the bed, bowing his head before making his excuse to leave.

"Congratulations," Was what he said as he left the room.

Dabi just grinned proudly, gently gathering up the eggs with his tentacles to place them into the bucket, letting Hawks rest against him, an arm wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Keigo..." He smiled gently. Once all the eggs were placed into the bucket, he turned his attentions fully onto Hawks, kissing him deeply. When he pulled away, he smiled at the surprised expression.

"Is it over, now...?" Hawks asked softly. "Captain Todoroki is..."

"He's gone, baby bird. Nobody will ever hurt you again... the humans failed this time around. And they cannot hurt you ever again."

Hawks nodded, smiling before having a realisation.

"So... now the eggs are born... what's gonna happen to me?" He looked up at those beautiful turquoise eyes nervously. 

Dabi's brow furrowed.

"Keigo, you're free to do whatever you want. You and Rumi will be written off as dead because of this incident... that means you can go wherever you want, you can do whatever. Nobody will tell you what to do," He gently brushed his thumbs over Hawks' soft cheeks. "You're free now, Kei."

"Can I stay with you? I... I don't want to leave you..." Hawks whispered, a distressed chirp leaving him as he glanced up at Dabi's face. "I love you..."

Dabi's heart ached at the distress his little bird showed him, holding his cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together.

"You want to stay with me?"

"Yeah! You have always been my safety... and I missed you so much, when you were gone," Hawks whispered. "Please keep me with you, okay?"

Dabi's expression softened and he embraced Hawks.

"I love you so damn much, you know..." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Hawks' head.

"I know..." The Aviaform's tone was sleepy as he leant on Dabi.

"I hope you're prepared to meet the rest of our group. Hopefully Shigaraki's let them know about you..."

"Mhm..." Hawks was too sleepy to pay much attention.

* * *

Hawks had not expected to be tackled as soon as he walked out of the ship and into the vast halls of the abandoned fortress... but here he was, currently stuck between a tiny blonde girl and a man who seemed to argue with himself before turning his attentions on greeting the newcomer.

"So you're the one Dabi decided to keep, huh? **Looks kinda scrawny to me!** " The man patted Hawks on the head, lifting his mask to give a lopsided grin. "It's nice to meet you! **No it's not!** "

"Jin, he's fine. He's part of the group now! Dabi looooooves him~" Toga laughed at Jin, patting his arm before cuddling with the Aviaform. "You're so soft, it's a shame humans made you hide all these fluffy feathers!"

Hawks blushed faintly, but he eventually gave into the affection from Toga and Jin.

Rumi was laughing at the confused expression her friend held on his face. She knew Hawks was not used to so much affection, especially from strangers who he'd not yet talked to before arriving at the Imposter's home.

She glanced to Shigaraki, grinning slightly.

"I can't believe you made Oboro one of you guys instead of me," She joked. "If I'm gonna stay here with you idiots, I wanna be like you!"

Shigaraki looked surprised.

"You'd become one of us?" He asked with wide eyes. "Like... willingly become one of us?"

"Well, duh! It'd make things easier for us, right? And I wanna peg you with tentacles!" Rumi smirked as Shigaraki blushed.

"What's pegging?" Toga peeked her head up from the cuddle pile.

"Don't corrupt Miss Toga's mind! **Woah, she's kinky as hell, boss!** "

Shigaraki was just hiding his face, cheeks a bright red.

"So, it's a deal, right?" Rumi grinned hopefully.

"It's painful to transform..." Shigaraki muttered

"I'm a bad bitch, let's just do it!" 

"If you're sure..." Tomura looked up nervously.

"I wanna do it. No regrets!" 

With that said, Rumi dragged Shigaraki off to somewhere private to "discuss" it further.

"More family? Hell yeah. **Oh god more loudmouths...** "

"Aww, how cute~ I can't wait for more people to join us!" Toga smiled excitedly.

Hawks was just listening as Toga and Twice bickered, smiling gently.

* * *

Dabi was left to haul the bucket to the nesting halls, the flooded rooms underground kept heated by systems set in place once the colony had chosen this place as their home base.

"Hey, darling~ Long time, no see," The red-haired woman smiled as she glanced up from where she was sat. As soon as she spoke, Compress had looked up.

"Dabi, I see Shigaraki wasn't kidding about you being a father now," The masked man chuckled.

"Hey, Big Sis. Compress. It's been a while," Dabi greeted them calmly, crouching to release the eggs into a warmed pool of water. With this gentle heat, the eggs would develop quicker, he knew that much. 

"I can't believe it~ My handsome young man's all grown and a father," Magne teased softly, watching the turquoise glow light up the darkened water. "I guess your honey's waiting for you upstairs, right?"

"Yeah," Dabi nodded, unable to hide his grin. "Things are going great for me now."

"You got revenge too, right?" Compress chuckled. "Shigaraki told us about that Captain Todoroki and his demise~"

"Oh, that's wonderful~" Magne laughed softly. "That man's been a thorn in our side for too long... taking out one of the big guns, huh?"

Dabi just smiled, pride in his stance as he straightened up.

"He had it coming to him," He shrugged. "Anyway, what are you two doing down here? You got a brood?"

Magne's cheeks tinted with pink. 

"Ah, not quite. We're just waiting for Spinner to finish his soak, you know how he gets when he moults," Compress spoke up, jolting in surprise as a scaled face popped up from the warm waters beside them.

"Hey, Dabi! You finally back?"

"Yeah," Dabi nodded.

"Sweet! We heard you came back with extra reinforcements!" Spinner got out of the water, scratching at his moulting skin idly.

"We did. You'll see them around," The scarred male stated casually.

"Speaking of... I'd have thought you'd want to be around your honey," Magne commented with a gentle smile. "Or at least "rescue" him from Toga's overaffectionate attacks~"

"Heh..." Dabi chuckled. "I should go and see how he's settling in."

"We'll be up later to say hey," She smiled, waving as Dabi placed the empty bucket aside and left the nesting halls.

* * *

"Finally, they let you go, little bird."

Hawks glanced up from where he'd been relaxing, sitting up and eagerly patting the space next to him.

"I was waiting for you~" He chirped, doing a little wiggle as he puffed up his wings. As soon as Dabi sat down, Hawks laid across his lap, smiling up at him with an adoring gaze. "Everyone here is so nice, even though I'm not quite like you."

"That so, Kei?" Dabi smiled gently. "That's good. I'd be upset if my family didn't give you a warm welcome."

"They did! It's so weird, to think that people can just be so nice to me. It doesn't even feel awkward."

"I'm glad," Dabi purred. "But that's what family's all about. You're part of it too, now."

"I am?" Hawks looked surprised.

"Silly bird, of course you are~" The scarred man's expression was tender.

"Woah... cool~" Hawks was glowing with his happiness, eyes squinted with contentment. He'd been ripped from his family so young, he'd never really experienced much affection. The Commission had never given him gentle touch without wanting something of him, but with Dabi and the others... they treated him so well without expectation.

It felt good.

"I'm so happy~" The Aviaform chirped.

Dabi leant down to kiss him gently. God, he adored his little bird so much. And the fact that he wasn't afraid and loved him so earnestly... Dabi had never thought he'd experience such a thing again, not after becoming a monster.

"I love you Touya~" Hawks whispered, looking up into Dabi's eyes with such a sweet expression. Dabi just couldn't help but to fall even deeper.

"I love you too, Keigo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap! I hope the ending was satisfying to you guys~
> 
> Keigo finally getting all the affection and fluff he deserves just made me have all the fuzzies.
> 
> I am so happy that you enjoyed the fic and I hope to keep writing more fics in the future, even if this particular story has come to it's conclusion!


End file.
